


Just Need A Reason

by AnxiouslyNerdy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Slow Burn, disabled!Keith, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyNerdy/pseuds/AnxiouslyNerdy
Summary: After an accident that not only left Keith paralyzed, but also an orphan. The Shirogane’s take him in as a foster kid, eventually adopting him into their family. Takashi, who told Keith to call him Shiro, was their only son. Keith was concerned that the boy who was two years older than him, would hate him, but Shiro was nothing but welcoming. They soon became close, and even now, six years later, their bond is still solid.Keith doesn’t like when people feel bad for him, doesn’t like the look they get in their eyes, but Shiro is determined to get Keith to open up. He’s accepted Allura, Shiro’s fiancé, but is still wary about the new people Shiro tries to bring into his life. Shiro thinks maybe that can change when he meets an energetic, slightly obnoxious, contagiously happy, guy named Lance.And Lance, well, he’s not sure what to expect from the slightly hot-head introvert, but he’s all too excited to figure him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> All rights are reserved to DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions, who have brought Voltron back to life. Otherwise this fanfiction and its OCs are created by me.

Keith has always been the type of guy to hang back, out of the crowd. It’s not that he was shy, or didn’t like people. More like he prefers to observe. Sure he’s a little awkward too, but that’s not what holds him back. Besides, if he had tried to engage, it’s not like anyone would really pay attention or notice. Sure, he’s the top of his class, but people just know the name, not the face that it belongs to. When test scores are hung, he doesn’t cheer, because it’s always the same. It could be from the constant studying his father made him do when he was young, and he guesses it just stuck with him, even after the accident, after he lost not only the feeling in his legs, but his father. When he was thirteen, he moved in with the Shirogane’s, who took him in as a foster child, eventually adopting him. Takashi, who told Keith to call him Shiro, was their only son. Keith was concerned that the boy who was two years older than him, would hate him, but Shiro was nothing but welcoming. They soon became close, and even now, six years later, their bond is still solid. 

Shiro has always been worried about his brother. About how withdrawn he is, and about his loneliness, even if Keith told him he wasn’t lonely…Shiro knew. He knew Keith’s disability kept him from trying to make friends, and made him worry that people who tried to be in his life, were only doing so out of pity. Keith doesn’t like when people feel bad for him, doesn’t like the look they get in their eyes, but Shiro is determined to get Keith to open up. He’s accepted Allura, Shiro’s fiancé, but is still wary about the new people Shiro tries to bring into his life. Shiro thinks maybe that can change when he meets an energetic, slightly obnoxious, contagiously happy, guy named Lance. 

And Lance, well, he’s not sure what to expect from the slightly hot-head introvert, but he’s all too excited to figure him out.  
***

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groaning, I reach over to my bedside table and turn off my alarm. Using my arms, I push myself up, and flip my covers off my legs. I set my hand against my thigh, sighing when I can’t feel the touch. The doctors had said there was hope I would be able to walk again, but after six years…without so much as a sensation. Disappointed, I run my hands through my hair before picking up my legs one at a time to get them over the edge of my bed. Making sure my chair is steady, I carefully move to it, lifting my legs again, to get my feet off the ground. Wheeling myself over to my dresser, I pull out a clean pair of briefs, my favorite black pants. I honestly couldn’t tell you if they’re comfortable or not, but they make me feel pretty decent, so I figured they’re pretty comfortable. I grab a black V-neck, T-shirt, and some socks. Rolling my way to the bathroom, I grunt a little when my chair gets caught in the doorway again.

“SHIRO!” I yell, frustrated, knowing I won’t be able to get out of this myself.

There’s a couple of thuds, and he peeks into the hall from his room. He smiles sadly before coming over to help. He picks me up in one swoop, with his metal prosthetic arm. He was born with an underdeveloped arm, and as he got older in order to support the larger limb he needed, they had to remove the rest of it up to his shoulder. He’s dedicated a lot of time and money into getting a high tech one, and it’s actually really fitting.

I sling my arm over his shoulder letting my legs dangle, holding my clothes under my other arm, and he lightly jiggles my chair until it’s free from the door way. Once it’s out, he sweeps my legs up, and carries me to the bathroom. I glare at him the entire time, and he apologizes, “I know we need to get a better apartment, but this was all that was available so close to campus.”

Sighing, I hold on tight while he positions me on the edge of the tub. “It’s better than the dorms. I could barely get down the halls for the tour.”

Shiro nods, his white fluff at the front of his hair, bobbing with his head, “Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I got it. Thanks though.” Shiro smiles again and turns to leave, “Um, could you leave my chair in the hall…I’ll call for you when I’m done?”

“Of course, I’ll start breakfast.”

“Tell Allura she can stay, and doesn’t need to sneak out.”

Shiro splutters, and his cheeks turn a dark red, “You knew?”

“I’m paralyzed…not deaf.” Mumbling what sounds like an apology, Shiro leaves. 

Showering is never an easy task. My brother installed a seat for me, but today I don’t feel like hauling myself into the tub, and onto the seat, so I settle for a bath. I don’t take too long of one, considering we have to leave for class, so once the water starts to lose it’s temp I empty it. I leave over the edge of the tub, to grab a fluffy gray towel from the stand we keep near it, and dry my hair while the water finishes draining. With my towel on the edge of the tub, I start to lift myself up, when the towel slips, making me lose my hold. I slip back into the tub, hitting my cheek against the edge on my way down.

“Keith? You alright buddy?” Shiro calls from outside the bathroom door.

“Y-yeah…slipped.”

“I’m coming in.”

“You don’t have to. I’m fine.”

When I’m sure he isn’t coming, I try again, just to hiss and slip back down, My wrist must have twisted a little on the first fall. This time, Shiro doesn’t say anything, instead he barges in, barely giving me time to cover myself with my towel.

He grabs another towel, helps me sit up more, and he wraps it around my waist, with his arms undermine, he heaves me up and out of the tub. Setting me on the toilet seat, he hands me my shirt. Silently, I slip it on, and then he squats down, adjusting my feet into my briefs, pulling them up to my knees. Bunching up my pant legs, he sticks my feet through them, and the waistband joins my briefs at my knees. “You know the drill.” He said, lifting me up and turning me, so my back is to his front. Reaching down I’m able to pull my briefs and pants up. I unhook the towel from around my waist, let it fall, and Shiro scoops up my legs again.

“Wait, I need to brush my teeth, and comb my hair.”

Shiro adjusts me again, with my arm over his shoulders, so I have a free hand to finish grooming. He pulls at a pice of my hair, “You need a trim. It’s looking a little mullety.”

“First, that’s not a word. Second, it’s fine. It’s not like its super short on the top or anything…it’s just how it grows.”

He snorts, but doesn’t comment. I finish my teeth, quickly try to comb my hair, but it’s a bit wavy, so it normally does it’s own thing. When I set the comb down, Shiro lifts my legs again, brings me out of the bathroom, and puts me into my chair.

When I wheel myself out into the rest of our apartment, Allura is setting the table. Her tan skin stands out against her powder blue and white sundress. She smiles, and her silver/blue eyes shine. Tucking a strand of her pure white hair behind her ear she greets me, “Morning Keith. Any feeling today?”

She asks me that all the time, probably because she’s studying medicine, “No, unfortunately not.”

Shiro always cringes when she asks me, but to be honest, I’d rather that be asked than, what happened? You really cant feel anything? What’s it like getting to roll around all day? And the worst one of all, does your junk still work? Now you can see why I don’t mind avoiding people.

Rolling up to the table, I thank Allura for cooking. “Hey! How do you know I didn’t make it?”

I look at the omelet, and back up to Shiro, “Because it’s not burnt…or cereal.”

“Whatever, eat your eggs, we have to get going. I have to meet up with a friend before class.”

“Hunk or Pidge?” I ask, curious what he would need one of them for.

“Neither. His name is Lance. He’s a transfer student. Since I’m a teacher’s aid, they had asked me to show him around.”

“Oh, I guess I’ll see you after school then.”

Shiro, raises an eyebrow, “Or…you could come meet him? He’s really nice. I met him briefly yesterday while he was getting signed up for classes. It actually seemed like he was taking similar one’s to yours. You know, finishing up generals before moving onto his actually program.”

“Shiro…did you tell him to sign up for my classes?”

Allura snickers, but Shiro rolls his eyes, “Of course not. I just think you should meet him. Allura is the only person since I’ve known you, that you’ve let into your life…I know why you do it, but…please, just try to be friendly? I don’t think he’ll give you that look. He seems too laid back for that.”

“It’s not just the look…but whatever.”

“What are you talking about?” Allura pipes up.

“It’s nothing.”

They seemed to have dropped the conversation, and once we’re finished with Allura’s spectacular cooking, I grab my backpack, hooking it to the back of my chair, and roll down to the elevator, while Shiro locks our apartment up. We’re on the first floor, but the parking garage is under the building, luckily there’s an elevator, some of the places we looked at, didn’t have one.

When the bell dings, and the doors open, I use a little extra effort to get over the lip of the elevator, and curse when the wheels rub against my palms.  
“Forget something?” Shiro asks, waving my finger-less gloves in front of my face, before dropping them into my lap.

I grumble a thanks and pull them on quick, and catch up to them, where they’re waiting at Shiro’s SUV. He had a really awesome sports car, but when I graduated high school, he sold it…so he could fit my wheel chair. He’s done a lot for me, and without him…I wouldn’t really be functioning. Instances like this morning in the tub happen more often then I’d like to admit.

Shiro lifts me into the car, and slides my chair into the back end. Sighing I mumble, “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” he asks, getting into the drivers seat.

Looking at him from the back I shrug, even though he can’t see it, “Being a burden.”

“Keith,” Shiro says, turning in his seat, “You’re not a burden…and I truly believe someday you’ll walk again,” he pauses, “and if you don’t I’m perfectly okay with helping you out. We’ll even get you an electric chair.”

“It’s been six years Shiro…how long are you planning on holding onto hope?”

“Hmm, give me a few more.”

Rolling my eyes I stare out the window as he starts the SUV up and pulls out of the garage and heads to Altea University.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I got the second chapter done!
> 
> Bad news, I know I won't be able to consistently post every single day. So normally, it will probably be one to two times a week.

The nice thing about Altea U, is that all the buildings are relatively close together, and they have pretty decent handicap accessibility. Shiro parks in one of the handicap spots, pulls out my chair from the back, and helps me into it. Part of me wishes he’d just break down and get one of those vans where I could just roll right into it, but he still has hope…hope that I’ve lost quite a while ago. I didn’t play sports, and the really only physical thing I did was martial arts, but…I can live without it. To be honest…I just haven’t had any motivation. I guess losing your only parent, and your legs all at once can do that to a person.

“Hey Allura, you’re looking as stunning as ever.” An unfamiliar voice rings across the parking lot.

“Ah Lance. I had forgotten you met my fiancé,” Shiro says, amusement in his voice.

I turn my chair to see this Lance guy, and if I had legs that worked, they probably would have gone weak. Of course, the guy my brother wants me to meet is gorgeous. He’s tall, probably a good three or four inches taller than me if I were standing. His eyes are like the clear blue ocean, and his skin…is flawless. It’s tan and I’d bet my life that it’s smooth. I can almost feel my hand twitch, wanting to reach out and touch him. He runs his hand through his brown hair, and I’m suddenly more aware of how stupid I look. Luckily on the way out of the house, Shiro grabbed my jacket. It’s the one thing that almost makes me feel decent about myself. Nervously, I place my hands in my lap, and pick at my gloves. 

“Oh sorry Shiro, I uh, didn’t see you there.” Lance chuckles, winking at Allura. Just my luck…straight.

Shiro shakes him head, and pats Lance on the back, “I’ll let it slide this time. I’m glad you could come early. This is my brother, Keith, he’s in most of the same classes as you. He’s actually going to be the one showing you around today.”

“Wait, what?” I ask, not knowing that was the plan. I thought I was just meeting the guy.

It takes his a second, but when he looks down, his eyes widen. He looks a little uncertain, but holds his hand out, “Hey wheels, I’m Lance.”

Raising an eyebrow, I cross my arms, “Never call me that again.”

He lifts his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry…I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

Gripping the wheels of my chair, I spin around, and move away from them. It figures not only is he straight, but he’s an asshole too. Who in their right mind would call someone who is wheelchair bound, wheels…seriously.

“Hey buddy, wait up,” Shiro calls out, him Allura, and Lance are jogging to catch up to me. “Give him a shot, he just jokes when he’s nervous.”

“Whatever.”

“Keith please, for me.”

Stopping, I glare up at Shiro, “You know that’s not fair.”

He smirks, “I know…have fun today.” He says, walking away with his arm around Allura’s waist.

“So…Keith, tell me about yourself.” Lance pipes up, standing next to me.

“Not much to tell.”

I start heading toward class again, and Lance’s long legs help him keep up with me, “Come on, I’m sure there’s loads to tell.”

“Maybe to someone who isn’t a stranger, and who didn’t insult me.”

“Oh come on!” Lance whines, “I said I was sorry. I can’t help it that I’m awkward sometimes. The truth is I’ve never—”

I cut him off, “You’ve never seen someone or at least never talked to someone in a wheel chair?”

Lance scoffs, “Nah, my mom was in a chair for a few months when she had knee surgery. The chair doesn’t bother me. I was going to say I’ve never been good at first impressions.”

This time I chuckle, “Clearly.”

He smirks, and my heart betrays me by beating just a little faster. He stops a little in front of me and cocks his head to the side, “Get side tracked?”

Heat rises to my cheeks, and I shake my head, stop acting like an idiot…he’s just a boy…a very handsome boy. Gripping onto the wheels of my chair harder, I move past him, only to stop at the end of the ramp leading to the building I need to go into.

My mouth gets dry as I see the ‘caution’ tape spread out in front of the ramp. The jackhammers the construction workers are using against the concrete make my head ache. “You have got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to get to class?”

“Shit dude, why would they tear that up in the middle of the day?” Lance asks, stepping up beside me.

Sighing, I shrug, and start to turn my chair around. “I guess I’m skipping Chemistry to—hey! What are you doing?” I shriek, very manly, while Lance starts to lift me up. 

“You shouldn’t have to miss class because those idiots didn’t pick a better time to fix the ramp."

“Put me down!” I growl, but Lance doesn’t listen. “I don’t even know you! You shouldn’t just be man handling me!”

“Stop complaining and hook your arm around my neck so I don’t drop you.”

Huffing, I do as he says, only because I don’t want to be dropped. I gulp when I realize how close our faces are, and the desire to touch his skin comes back with vengeance. “Um…w-what about my chair?”

“I’ll get it, don’t worry. Just need to find a place for you to hang out while I—aha! A bench, perfect,” he cheers as he enters the building. “I’ll be right back.”

He sets me gently on the bench, and hurries back out of the building. When he returns his smile is stretched across his face. He holds out his arm gesturing to my chair and says, “Your ride, good Sir.”

I snort, and quickly cover my mouth, but I’m pretty sure he heard it, considering the look on his face. “That was so cute…I mean, uh…aha…” he trails, and I can feel my face getting warm again.

Positioning my chair, I’m about to get into it, but Lance picks me up again. “Thanks,” I whisper, but add, “So you know… I can do a lot of things on my own.”

“Oh, I know…I just wanted to hold you in my arms again,” he says, winking.

“I-I…w-what?”

“I’m just messing with you man! You should see your face right now!” He chuckles, ruffling my hair. “Lets get to class. I don’t want to be late on my first day.”

When we enter the classroom, Lance looks around, at me, and around the room again. I know exactly what he’s thinking. There’s only stools and high lab tables, he’s probably wondering where I do my work. I feel a bit energized, knowing I can show him how capable I am at moving around on my own. I go to the back of the room, where I always sit.

Pulling a stool out far enough that I’ll fit between it and the table, but not too far that I won’t be able to reach, I lock the wheels of my chair, so it doesn’t roll away. Grabbing a hold of the table, I use my upper body strength to lift myself out of my chair, and onto the stool. 

Lance’s eyes are huge, and he tries to casually walk up to me, but fails miserably, “H-how?”

“I told you, I can do a lot on my own. I’ve had plenty of practice.”

“I have a really stupid question…” he trails, occupying the seat next to me.

“What?”

“How do you…uh know…that you won’t miss the stool? Because you know…you can’t feel it?”

“You’re right, that was a really stupid question…” I tease, a little annoyed that I’m enjoying his company. “I can feel pressure on my low back.”

Lance nods a couple of times, and I swear I see a blush spread across his face, but it’s a little hard to tell with his tan skin.

Soon the rest of the students, and our teacher come in. Lance and I sit in almost an awkward silence for the entire period. When we’re dismissed, I realize Lance is going to have to carry me out of the building. This time though, I move myself onto the bench, and he quickly takes my chair outside.

When he returns, he lifts me up, and for a second…I thought I felt his arm under my legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment letting me know what you thought! Have a wonderful Wednesday!!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I didn’t have to be embarrassingly picked up by a stranger again, and Lance never gave me that sympathetic, I feel so bad for you, look. I would say he’s a good guy…except he’s a bit annoying. Going on and on about how great he is at everything he does. Even though, I schooled him in Algebra, when we had a little contest to see who could finish the assignment first. He used some lame excuse that he had trouble seeing the board from where we were sitting. 

“Hey so, uh…here,” Lance says as we make our way to the parking lot, where I’m sure Shiro is waiting for us. He hands me a piece of paper, so I open it up, and it has a phone number on it, with his name scribbled at the top. “You know, in case you want help with homework or something.”

I raise an eyebrow, “I’m at the top of my classes.”

“Oh…” he deflates a little, then plasters on a clearly fake smile. He takes the paper back, shoves it in his pocket, and chuckles, “That’s right. I forgot. Never mind then.”

And just like that he walks away, his backpack hanging over one shoulder, and his arms crossed in front of him. Sighing, I meet up with Shiro. I’m silent as he puts me in, and folds up my chair. Since Allura isn’t joining us, I’m in the front of the vehicle with him, and I can see him periodically glancing at me. “What?” I finally ask, glaring out the window.

“Why are you all broody?”

“I am not broody,” I pout.

“Sure you’re not.” He pauses while he turns onto the street. “Did lance say something or do something to upset you?”

“No, he’s just a little annoying is all.”

Shiro laughs for a second, before clearing his throat, “So why are you upset?

“I’m not good at this…socialization…thing. He tried to give me his phone number. Said something about if I needed help with school I could get a hold of him. I reminded him I wouldn’t need help, and he took his number back, and stormed off.”

Shiro sighs, his brows knitting together a little, “Keith…he’s trying to be your friend. He probably felt awkward about giving you his number, and tried to play it off. When you didn’t accept it, you probably hurt his feelings.”

I want to say I don’t care, but instead my mouth supplies, “I didn’t mean to.”

Smiling sadly, he says, “I know. I can give you his number when we get home…maybe you can apologize?”

“Sure.”

About five minutes later, we pull into the parking garage of our apartment complex. Shiro gets me all set in my chair, and we take the elevator up to the main level. He unlocks our door, and once we’re inside, he tosses me his phone. Reluctantly, I scroll through his contacts, pull my phone out of my pocket, and add Lance’s number.

Before I dial it, I ask, “Why would he want to give me his number?”

Shiro looks at me from the couch, where he got settled, and turned the T.V. on. “Maybe he thinks your cute.”

I can feel my ears heating up, and I snap a little, “Shut up, you know that’s not funny.”

“Oh come on buddy, lighten up.”

“Do I need to remind you he openly flirted with your fiancé today?”

Shiro shrugs, turning his back to me, and focusing on the T.V. “He just has a flirtatious personality. You never know…he could be into you.”

My heart pounds just a little faster at that thought, but I quickly make it stop. It’s better not to care. It’s better not to think about how good looking Lance is…or how nice, albeit a little rude, he was to help me into the building that the ramp was closed for. It’s better to bury any hopeful thoughts, and stupid butterflies. Caring about people only ends in heartache. I’m not sure how Shiro and Allura got past that barrier with me, but I’m more anxious because of it.

Shaking my head, I dial Lance’s number, after a few rings he answers, “Hello?”

“Hi..uh Lance?”

“This is him, who am I speaking to?” His voice is serious until I hear him harshly whisper, “Anna, not now, I’m on the phone.” He must have successfully flirted with someone on his way home. I glance at my brother, secretly cursing him for putting the stupid idea in my head that Lance might be into me.

“It’s um, Keith. Shiro gave me your number, since you kind of took it away from me earlier today before I could add it to my phone.”

“Oh, aha, so you do need help with some homework?”

“No, actually…I don’t. I wanted to…er…apologize, if I...hurt your feelings at all.”

There’s a long pause before Lance says, “No need to worry about it. I just forgot that your head is packed full of brains.”

“Okay, thanks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, see ya.”

“That was the most painful conversation I’ve ever heard.” Shiro deadpans, getting up from the couch.

“You heard one side of it.”

“And it was sad,” he walks past me into the kitchen, and starts digging through cupboards. “Would it kill you to make a friend?”

“Never know. It might.”

Shiro huffs, pulling down a bowl, and throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Annoyed with him, I wheel myself over to my room, and somehow manage to get into it without getting stuck. I Go over to my desk, take my lap top out of my back pack, and bring up Facebook. I don’t use it much, but it’s the easiest way to find someone. Especially because people usually only use their handles for their names on Tumblr.

I start to type Lance’s name in the search bar, and realize I don’t know his last name. “Shiro! What’s Lance’s last name?”

“McClain, why?”

“None of your business!”

He doesn’t respond, and I quickly type in McClain. “Fuck…” I groan, there’s only over five hundred Lance McClain’s in the Facebook world. Determined to find out about this guy, I slowly scroll through the list, until I finally see a picture of him, about halfway down.

I click on his profile, luckily he doesn’t have it super secure. I hover the mouse over the button for his pictures, and hesitate, this is crazy…what am I doing. Quickly, I exit out of the browser, and run my hands through my hair. I’m not sure what it is about Lance, but I just…want to actually know him. Annoyed, I push myself over to my bed, and get out of my chair. Angrily, I move my worthless legs around so I can get comfortable.

Once they’re in place, it reminds me…don’t let anyone close. I can’t keep breaking my rule. There’s already too much at stake. If…if I lose Shiro…I’ll have nothing. Just because Lance is stupidly pretty, with those annoying blue eyes, and that blood boiling smirk, doesn’t mean I’ll change. Caring is what got me into this mess in the first place. If I hadn’t begged my dad to take me out that day…he’d still be alive, and I’d still be able to stand on my own two feet.

My phone chimes, bringing me out of my head. I reach into my pocket and pull it out. I snort when I see a Facebook notification from one, Lance McClain. I open it up, and click accept. Going to his profile again, I actually click on the photos button. Now that were “friends” it isn’t creepy or weird…well, at least I’ll tell myself that. I start from the most resent of his profile pictures and work my way back. It’s mostly lame selfies of himself trying to be cool, but then I get caught on one. He’s holding a little girl, maybe three or four. She’s got a huge grin on her face, and what looks to be Lance’s sunglasses on. My heart warms just a little, and I glance at the caption, “Fun day at the Carnival with Anna.”

"Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the kind of cliff hanger...so you know...I sort of love them...  
> Also...I'm not sure how to get text to be italic on here, so...bare with me for a bit!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a small mention of domestic abuse (not caused to any of our Paladins).

I groan when my alarm goes off, I didn’t get any sleep last night, because I’m too curious about Lance. It’s getting increasingly frustrating. I spent longer than I want to admit looking through his profile, trying to figure out who Anna is. A sister? Niece? Someone he babysits? Or…his daughter.

Turning my head, I stare at my chair, and for the first time in a long time…I wish I could walk again. Sure, the chair is a hassle, but it’s become part of who I am. Yet, right now, I just wish I could get up and walk out of my room. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I pinch my thigh. My eyes widen as I feel a slight tingle, something I haven’t felt in what feels like forever. Not sure what to do, I scream, “SHIRO!”

I can hear his door slam open, and his heavy footsteps running down the small space between our rooms. He throws my door open, hair disheveled, chest heaving, “Seriously Keith? I thought you hurt yourself!”

“Sorry, I just…come here for a second.” He comes and sits next to me on my bed. “Pinch my leg.”

He looks at me questioningly, but does as I ask. When I let out an excited noise, he pulls his hand away, “Did…did you feel that?”

“Kind of. It was like a tingle, it felt like when you have a hand or arm asleep.”

Suddenly I’m yanked up off my bed, and crushed against Shiro’s chest. “This is so amazing! See I told you! I knew you would walk again.”

I chuckle, patting his shoulder, “I’m not walking yet…it’s just a feeling. Hopefully its not like ghost pain or anything.”

“I’m going to call your physical therapist, you’re going today after classes!”

He plops me down in my chair, and ruffles my hair as he leaves my room. I unplug my phone from my bedside table, and open a new text message. Without thinking, I send Lance a text, telling him about what happened. When I get a congratulatory text back, I blanch, realizing what I did. “Fuck…I’m so stupid!”

Grabbing my typical all black clothes for the day, I carefully maneuver myself out of my room, managing only to get stuck for a brief second. Go into the bathroom, change, brush my teeth, and run a comb through my hair a couple of times.

Throughout breakfast, Shiro keeps smiling at me, so much, I finally have to tell him to stop because he was freaking me out. In the car ride to Altea U, he couldn’t shut up about me having some feeling back in my legs. He kept coming up with theories of why all of a sudden it’s happening. His favorite one so far is that I want to walk for his wedding. Which, I guess is true, but I don’t think that’s the reason. Part of me thinks it’s a certain tan skinned boy, who somehow sparked my interest. I know it sounds stupid, but…he sort of makes me want to try. It makes me feel a little sick, for a couple of reasons. The main one being I barely know him, and the other being…if I get close, I could be hurt all over again.

When we pull up to the University, Shiro gets me situated, waves goodbye, and heads off toward his first class. I go up to the building that has my science lab in it, and sigh. They’re still working on the ramp. “Need a lift?” A familiar cocky voice asks from behind me. I can’t help but smile a little, but I wipe it away as I turn to face him.

“Not today, I think I’ll just skip. The Professor will understand.”

Lance nods a few times, then asks, “Want to get some breakfast then?”

“Oh, Uh…I ate.”

He smirks, “Okay, do you like coffee?”

Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms, “Who doesn’t?”

“Great. Then you can have a coffee, while I stuff my face with some food.”

Normally I would reject an offer like this, but I find myself following him. He has long legs, so he moves quickly. Luckily, with long movements on my wheels, I can keep up pretty well. At one point he looks down at me, smiles, and looks away again. My stomach flips a little, but I try to ignore it. Once we’re at the school’s café, he orders a blueberry muffin, and a caramel latte. He gestures toward me, so I stutter, “Oh, Uh…I’ll have an iced coffee with two pumps of vanilla, and a half in of cream, please.”

The girl at the counter, gives me that look, and I kind of want to claw her eyes out. I was having a decent morning too. When she keeps staring at me I finally blow, “What? Have you never seen a paralyzed person before? Jesus, could you stare anymore?”

“Whoa, Keith buddy. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it. How about you find us a place to sit, and I’ll bring over our order?”

I nod, sending one last glare at the girl. Most of the tables are full, but I see one a little towards the back. I start wheeling myself through the crowd, only to realize the tables aren’t far enough apart for me to get through. I ask people nicely to move, but they barely even look at me. My wheels get caught on the legs of chairs and tables, and after a couple minutes I can’t take it anymore. Raising my voice, I practically yell, “Can you not see me trying to get through here? Do any of you think maybe it might be a good fucking idea to move a chair, or nudge your damn table over just a bit?”

They quickly start moving, and I’m able to get to the open table. Angrily, I push a chair out of the way, and roll right up to the edge. Putting my elbows on the table, I put my head in my hands, trying to calm down a little. “Here is one iced coffee with vanilla and cream, for my sour friend.”

I glare up at Lance, but his smile makes my anger melt away. “Sorry,” I mumble. “And thanks…for the coffee.”

“Don’t mention it.” He says, sitting down next to me. My chair moves slightly, so his leg must have bumped against it.

Slowly I drink my coffee, and he starts to tear into his muffin. “Why did you skip class?” I finally ask.

He swallows his bite, and I swear I try not to watch his Adams apple bob. “Well, I didn’t get much sleep last night, and I was running late today, so I didn’t get a chance for breakfast. I was hungry, and I enjoy your company, so it worked out.”

“Y-you enjoy my company?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, with all your broodiness, but…I think there’s more to you then you let on.”

I shrug, and he smirks at me. Once his muffin is done, I’m startled when he touches the back of my hand. He starts to run his fingers along my gloves. “What are you doing?”

“These look pretty worn down. Why don’t you get new ones?”

He continues to mindlessly touch the fabric. “I, uh…Shiro doesn’t want to get me things to do with the chair. He thinks I’ll walk again, and doesn’t want me to get too comfortable. I get disability and life insurance checks, but they all go into a trust fund I don’t get until I graduate college.”

“Life insurance?” Lance questions.

“My uh, dad…died in the car accident where I lost my ability to walk.”

Lance is silent for a moment, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not as hard to talk about anymore,” I clear my throat, and take a sip of my coffee. “Shiro’s family took me in. I wasn’t really all that young, and new to the system, but got lucky. They ended up adopting me.” Lance is quiet, still tracing my glove, so I ask, “Since you got to know some of my story…can I ask you something about yours?”

His eyes meet mine, “Of course. It’s only fair right?”

“Is Anna…yours?”

He drops his gaze, “Kind of. She…she thinks I’m her papa, but, she’s my niece. My sister, she…she had a crappy boyfriend. Knocked her up, left her, came back…got drunk, beat her…left again. His name wasn’t on Anna’s birth certificate, so she asked me to take care of her until she could get her life straightened out. I uh, I asked her to let our parents do it, but she wouldn’t. At first, I felt like I had no choice. It was either take care of Anna, or chance something bad happening to her. The stupid thing is, it was four years ago. I was sixteen, living with my parents, but Anna was mine. My parents helped, and we always hoped my sister would figure things out, but…she didn’t get the chance too. Her stupid boyfriend beat her into a coma. We kept her on life support for a year, but it got to be too much. When I turned eighteen and moved out of my family home, I took Anna with me, because she’s mine. I love her as my own.” He chuckles a little, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to be a downer.”

“No, I…your amazing. Not everyone would do that.”

He shrugs, “She’s worth it though. I mean, I spend the mornings here, late afternoons and evenings working, and the late nights studying, but…it’s worth it. I need to make something of myself, so I can take care of her properly. My sister apparently put me in her will too. Like she knew she wouldn’t be taking Anna back. She had a decent job, and right now her life insurance is what helps support us, so I don’t have to work too many hours.”

“Lance…” my voice cracks a little as my emotions start to get the best of me. Not thinking, I turn my hand over, and he starts tracing the worn-down section that the wheels of my chair created on my gloves. 

“I transferred to Altea University, because they have a single parent program, where I can get grant’s and what not. Also, free day care, which is great.”

Slowly, he moves his fingers, spreading them out, and interlocking our hands. My heart pounds against my chest, so hard it almost hurts. “I think you’re doing something pretty great.”

I’d be lying if I said we didn’t skip all our classes. Because that’s exactly what happened. We sat in that little Café until Shiro called me wondering where I was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired, so chapter four was done pretty quickly! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Mention of underage drinking.

After that day at the café, I skipped classes for the rest of the week. Convincing Shiro not to pick me up and drag me there wasn’t too difficult. All it took was a little acting, and telling him that I hadn’t felt anything again, and just needed some time to deal with it. He pretty much finished the story for me by adding on that it must have been hard to get hopeful and have it torn down again. Then he went on about not giving up, but would allow me a few days to get over it.

Truth is, I can’t look Lance McClain in the eyes again. I don’t know what I was thinking, but letting him hold my hand was a mistake. Maybe it was just the moment we had shared, but it’s no excuse. I let my guard down, and the only way to right it, is to cut it off. He’s been texting me, asking me where I am, but I don’t respond. He’s also called a few times, but I just let it ring.

I feel bad that I’m probably hurting him, but it’s for the best, and some day he’ll understand that. He’ll figure out it’s a bad idea to be anywhere around me. I killed both of my parents, my mom at child birth, and my dad in the accident, I don’t deserve the happiness I have with Shiro…and I definitely don’t deserve the happiness Lance brings me. I barely even know him, but already…already he’s brought so much optimism to me, that…I just can’t handle it. He treats me like a person…not a paralyzed person, and honestly, that’s   
all I’ve wanted for years now. But I can’t chance it…I won’t chance it.

It’s finally Saturday, so I don’t have to worry about Shiro trying to get me to go to school. He spoke to all my professors for me, and they completely understood. Luckily there was no new assignments, just emails reminding me to study for upcoming quizzes. Right now, I’m sitting on our couch, in my red boxers, and one of Shiro’s old shirts, so it’s a bit big on me. Today I decided I’m going to veg out and watch some remake of an eighty’s show about cat robots on Netflix. It’s pretty good if you ask me.

I’m so engrossed in the show, I don’t hear Shiro answer the door, that apparently, someone knocked on. “Keith, maybe you should go get dressed?”

“What? Why? It’s Saturday, I have nowhere to—” I look over my shoulder toward the door, and can feel myself become even paler than I already am. “Lance…”

He meekly raises a hand and whispers, “Hey. I uh, heard you were feeling kind of down. When you didn’t answer any of my attempts to talk to you, I figured you were doing worse than your brother let on.”

“I’m fine…you can go.”

I turn my head to face the T.V. again, but then a small, innocent voice draws my attention again. “Papa, Papa, why is your friend so cranky? Did he miss his nap?”  
Lance smiles fondly at the little girl next to him, that I didn’t notice before. “No, he’s normally this cranky.”

She wiggles her hand out of Lance’s and cautiously comes over to me, leaving Lance in the doorway with Shiro. She comes around the couch, and stops when she sees my chair. Tilting her head she inspects it for a moment, but then her eyes are on me. “Are you the reason Papa has been so sad?”

My eyes widen, and I glance back at Lance who shrugs sheepishly. “I-I don’t know.”

“He said—”

“Okay, Anna, that’s enough. Keith wants to be left alone. Let’s go home.”

“No, you two can stay. I’m calling Pidge, Hunk, and Allura too. Keith hasn’t been out of the house in three days, but I think if we have a game night, it might help bring his spirits up.” Shiro says, ushering Lance into our apartment.

Scowling I grumble, “And Keith thinks you shouldn’t talk about him like he’s not here.”

Annoyed, I push myself into my chair. Ignoring the way Anna is watching me. I lean over and grab the blanket we keep on the couch, to cover my legs. I’m a bit self-conscious about them, since I haven’t had to use them, there’s not a whole lot of muscle there…they’re just bones with skin.

When I get to my room, I curse, because of course I didn’t get the angle right, and now I’m stuck. “Shiro!”

“Lance, can you help him out? While I call everyone.” My, oh so wonderful, brother replies.

Lance comes down the hall, and chuckles a little, “Does this happen often?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

He stares at me for a couple minutes, “How is this going to work? Do I lift you over the back of your chair, or try to crawl over you and help you from inside your room.”

“Lets try over the back of my chair.”

Lance nods, slipping his hands under my arms, and around my chest. He lifts me up, and manages to get me out of my chair. He set me down on the floor and gets to work getting my chair out of the door. Once he gets it into my room, he comes back out. He puts an arm behind my back, and one under my knees. When he stands, I notice the blush over his nose. It’s faint because of his skin tone, but I can definitely see it.

“Why are you blushing?” I ask.

He glances at my legs, and quickly away, “N-No reason.”

“You’re lying. I can tell.”

Setting me on my bed, he takes a step back and rubs the back of his neck. “You um, look uh…cute like that. With…with the shirt hanging past your shoulder, and…and you have nice legs.”

For a minute I thought he was actually complimenting me, “Shut up. You don’t have to pretend to be nice. My legs are not nice. They’re nothing but a worthless pile of bones.”

Lance looks almost angry for a moment, “Pretend to be nice? Keith, I’m not pretending. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Hell, I would never joke about someone’s insecurities.”

“How did you know my legs were an insecurity of mine?”

Lance raises an eye brow, and looks at my chair.

“Right…it’s obvious.”

“Papa!” Anna shrieks coming into my room. When she sees my chair again she touches one of the wheels, “Mr.Keith…why do you ride in this?”

“Anna, we talked about this. It’s rude to bring it up.” Lance scolds, and his niece…daughter…pouts.

“It’s okay. I use it to move. My legs don’t work like yours do.” I speak up, melting the frown off her face.

“Why?”

I gesture for her to come over to me, and I gently touch her lower back. “I broke the bones right here. The doctors tried to fix it, but I still lost feeling in my legs. Sometimes…sometimes I can feel little touches, and the doctors think maybe someday I’ll walk again, but…it’s been a long time. I don’t know if I remember how.”  
She puffs out her chest and says, “I’ll help you Mr. Keith! I learned how to walk once, I know I can teach you!”

I chuckle fondly, “Do you think you’re up for the challenge?”

“I know I am! Papa taught me everything I know! He’s a good teacher!” Her little forehead wrinkles a little, and she sighs, “If I can’t do it… I know he can.”

I look up at Lance who is gaping at Anna. “So Lance…are you up for the challenge?”

He clears his throat, “Of course. Like Anna said, I taught her, I can teach you.”

“Whatever you say. Now do you mind taking Anna out, so I can get dressed?”

Lance nods, taking his daughter’s…er…niece’s, hand. I manage to get dressed, and out of my room, just as Hunk and Pidge arrive. Allura is already here, letting Anna braid her hair, and it looks like Shiro is setting out supplies to make mixed drinks.

“Alright everyone, keys in the bowl please. No one leaves this apartment.” Hunk and Pidge drop their keys in, and Allura tosses her’s to Shiro who adds them to the pile. “Lance? Come on, keys.”

“I won’t be drinking. I have to get Anna home for bed time.”

“Nonsense!” Allura exclaims. “This little princess can hang out with me. I’m not a huge liquor fan anyway. We can have our very own slumber party.”

“Uh, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“Papa!” Anna whines, “Please! Please! Please! I’ll be extra good!”

He sighs, and picks her up from the couch. “We don’t have any pajamas. Maybe another time.”

Anna’s bottom lip quivers, but Lance isn’t fazed. When a tear slips down her cheek, he wipes is away. “Pretty please daddy.”

Lance’s hold starts to chip away. “We both know you only call me ‘daddy’ when you want something.”

She hiccups, “Daddy, p-please.”

Sighing, he kisses her forehead, “Okay. We can stay, but you have to promise to be good. If you’re not I’ll call Grandma to come get you.”

Anna squeals with delight, wiggling out of Lance’s hold back to Allura.

I roll up to our small table, just outside of the kitchen, and wait for everyone else to figure out what we’re doing. Soon enough there’s a drink set down in front of me by my brother, and he sits down across from me. Lance is to one side of me, Hunk the other, and Pidge is between Hunk and Shiro. Lance looks a bit uncomfortable. He takes a sip of his drink, glances at Anna and Allura in the living room, and then takes a bigger drink. 

“What are we playing?” I finally ask, wanting to get the show on the road.

Pidge smirks, “Monopoly.”

“Oh, it’s on!” 

After hours of playing, and a few too many drinks, Pidge is standing on her chair gloating. Shiro looks utterly defeated. Hunk groans as he goes bankrupt, and Lance is a giggling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos! It really means a lot, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's a short chapter for you! I've had a pretty stressful week at work, so I apologize that it's not longer, but I'm pretty exhausted. 
> 
> Just an fyi, there is mention of underage drinking again!

“Huuunk!!” Lance whines from his spot on the floor, “You have the best cuddles in the world, why won’t you come cuddle me!” 

“Shh! This is the good part!” Pidge hushes him, focused on the T.V. I’m not even sure what we’re watching. All I know is Shiro pushed me out into the living room after an embarrassing game of Cards Against Humanity. In all honesty, I’m pretty buzzed right now like mostly everyone else here. Except Lance…Lance is straight up wasted.

Suddenly he gets up and looks around, “Anna! Where’s Anna?”

Shirio pulls him back down to the floor, and reminds him, “Allura is with her in my room. You checked on her ten minutes ago. She’s sleeping soundly.”

He runs his hand through his hair, “You sure?” Shiro nods, and Lance slurs, “Haven’t drank in, sooo long.”

“We can tell, now shut it!” Pidge snarls, still entranced in the movie. Causing hunk to stir a little. He’s always been a sleepy drunk, so it doesn’t surprise me that he’s starting to pass out.

Feeling a little tired myself, I slowly roll my chair backwards, and then out of the living room. I hit the bathroom first, empty my bladder, and brush the alcohol taste from my mouth. I manage to get into my room without incident, and climb into bed. I take off my sweat pants, and switch out my shirt for Shiro’s oversized one again. It’s the most comfortable thing I have to sleep in. 

I adjust my legs, so I can lay on my side, and curse when I realize I forgot to turn the light off. I debate about getting back in my chair for a moment, but decide to just sleep with the light on. Shiro will probably turn it off later.

As sleep is about to consume me, I hear a faint, “Kieeeth…psst…Keith.”

Squinting at the light, I see Lance standing near my bed. “What do you want?”

He starts to crawl into my bed, and I freeze up, not sure what to do. “Cuddles…please.”

Gaping, it takes me a good thirty seconds to respond, “Uh Lance…your drunk…sleep on the floor.”

“Noooo. Kieeeth, please. I need cuddles.”

Great…he’s a clingy drunk. “Fine, just let me move over.” Lance watches me intensely as I push the blankets off me, and move my legs so I can sit. I lift myself with my arms so I’m closer to the wall. Then I have to adjust my legs again, and I finally lay down. “Shut off the light.”

Giddily, he stands back up, pulls his jeans off, which instantly brings a blush to my face, flips the light off, and practically dives into my bed. He Lays facing me, and once my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can tell that he’s staring at me. I flinch a little when the back of his fingers brush across my cheek. This was a very bad idea.

“Why did you ignore me?” He asks, his voice a bit whiny.

“How much have you had to drink?” 

“I dunno.”

“Whatever, you probably won’t remember this anyway…” I pause, glancing at Lance who still has his eyes locked on my face. “I don’t like getting close to people. The people I care about get hurt.”

“Not true…you have Shiro.”

“Shiro has no life because of me. When he marries Allura…they’re stuck with me, unless I can find a handicap accessible apartment near campus. But this is the closest to one we could find.”

Lance blinks slowly a few times and mumbles, “You can stick with me…” then his eyes stay closed, and he starts to snore softly.

I chuckle fondly and gently push some of his bangs back out of his face. When I drop my hand, I realize he didn’t get the cuddles he was looking for, but he must not have minded.

Yawning, I let my eyes fall shut, and fall asleep quicker than normal.

 

I startle awake when I feel an arm pull me a few inches along my bed. I’m face to face with Lance, and he has a small smile on his face, even though he’s still sleeping. I prop myself up enough to look at the clock and see it’s only three in the morning. I guess Lance finally decided to get the affection he wanted before. I try to get comfortable again, but I can’t stop looking at his face. I can feel his breath against my skin, and see his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids. Trying to move a little away, I’m stopped and yanked forward again. Grumbling I mumble, “Let me turn around.”

Either it’s a coincidence or he subconsciously heard me, because he slips his arm off my waist, and I heave my legs around, so I can lay with my back to his chest. He hums in his sleep, draping his arm over my side, and sprawling his hand out over my stomach. 

My heart pounds against my chest, and I know I’m screwed. I’m falling for this ridiculous guy. But it’s not my fault. He’s just so different than everyone else. I’m just another person to him, and I like that… I like that he sees me first and not my chair…that he doesn’t squat when he talks to me…and not to mention he’s insanely gorgeous.  
I swallow thickly when he pulls me flush against his chest. Right now, part of me wishes I could feel his legs and hips against me, but I can’t for obvious reasons. Another…slightly darker side of me…wishes I’d be able to feel him more personally when he wakes up in the morning. 

I shut my eyes, frustrated that just the thought of his length pressed up against me, is arousing. Sure, I still get hard…it’s a blood circulation thing...but I can’t feel anything. My puberty years were probably the worst years of my life. I’d go around sporting a boner, unable to do anything about it, because I couldn’t feel my hand against it. And embarrassingly, I’ve never been with anyone, so I wouldn’t really know what it feels like to have another guys length sliding against me. Can’t miss something you’ve never had right? But I sure can long for it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! It means so much!


	7. Chapter 7

I disappointingly wake up to an empty bed. Scooting over to the edge of my bed, and leaning over it, I pick up my discarded sweatpants, and begin the task of getting them up my lifeless limbs. I’ll have to actually get dressed later, I have a therapy appointment today. Lazily getting into my chair, I go to the bathroom and freshen up. Once I feel like a human again, I make my way to the kitchen, and I’m surprised to see Anna standing on a chair next to Allura while she cooks.

At the table Shiro is handing Lance some aspirin and a glass of water. I look over my shoulder into the living room, Pidge and Hunk are still out cold. Pidge is bundled up on the couch, and Hunk looks incredibly uncomfortable on the floor. I slide my chair up to the table where there’s an empty space. Lance groans, and holds his head. Smirking, I ask, “Feeling like crap?”

“Uh-huh,” he mumbles. “Anna decided to wake me up around six.”

Glancing at the clock, I chuckle, “Three hours ago. Is your hangover terrible?”

“Nah, just…a headache. Once the aspirin kicks in I’ll be as good as new.”

“Papa! Papa! Look at what I made!” Anna squeals, her bare feet pitter pattering on the wood floor as she hurries over to the table. 

She slides a plate in front of Lance and he beams at her, “That’s beautiful. Is it for me?”

Anna shakes her head, “No Papa! I made it for Mr. Keith.” Then she grabs the plate, goes around the table to get to my free side, and timidly slides a heart shaped pancake onto the table.

I’ve always been a little awkward with kids, but I can’t resist Anna’s green doe eyes. She waits expectantly as I look at it. Smiling softly, I say, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”  
She lights up with a brilliant smile, just like Lance’s. It’s almost eerie how much she looks like him. Her hair is the same chestnut brown, her eyes are the same shape, the only difference being the color, even her nose is the same. The main difference between them, is she has freckles scattered over her nose and onto her cheek bones, Lance does not.  
Satisfied she scurries over to Allura, ready to help make more pancakes. I notice lance looking at me from the corner of my eye, so I turn my head. He has a dopey grin on his face. 

“What?” I ask him, hoping to snap him out of whatever has him making that look.

“Anna is pretty social, but it normally takes her a while to warm up to guys. I’m surprised is all.”

Shrugging, I grab the syrup from the center of the table, that Allura or Shiro probably put our earlier, and start to drench my pancake in it. “She looks a lot like you.”

Lance glances at her for a second, his eyes a little distant. “Yeah, I look a lot like my sister too, or uh did. When I went through my growth spurt, and looked a little older than I was, a lot of people mistook us for twins.”

Lowering my voice, I ask, “Does she know?”

He solemnly shakes his head, “Not yet. When she’s older and can understand a little better, that’s when I’ll tell her.”

Before I can say anything, Allura and Anna bring over two plates full of pancakes, and Allura whispers something to Anna. Then Suddenly Anna sprints into the living room and starts shaking Pidge first, and then Hunk. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” They both groan, rubbing their eyes as they fallow an excited little girl into the kitchen.

Shiro sets up a couple folding chairs for them, and once every is settled and our meal is about half way over, Hunk asks, “Shiro, Allura, are you two ready for the catering tasting today?”

“Of course! It’s going to be great. Your family has always been great cooks!” Allura exclaims excitedly.

Hunk grew up in a family of chefs, even he’s taking culinary classes at Altea U, even though he already knows how to cook a five star meal. “We’ve already had most of the courses at your parents restaurant. I’m sure their wedding menu will be just as delicious.”

Then realization hits me, “Uh Shiro…what time is that at?”

He looks at me, the smile slowly fading off his face, “I completely forgot about your therapy appointment today…” He catches Allura’s eye for a second, the brightness from her joy fading in them. “Hunk, is there any way we can reschedule…again.”

Lance looks at me questioningly, probably wondering why the mood shifted so quickly. Sighing, I lean over a whisper, “See, I’m always in the way.”

Frowning, Lance is quiet for a moment while Hunk, Allura, and Shiro discuss when they can reschedule. Then suddenly he interrupts, “No need to change it. I can take Keith to his therapy. I’ll drop Anna off with my mom. You two go have fun.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Shiro starts to explain, but Lance holds his hands up stopping him.

“I know that. I want to.”

“You wants to sit and watch me unsuccessfully walk?” I pipe in, a little annoyed with how attracted I am to him right now. No one has ever offered to take me before. Since we moved away from home, Shiro’s been the only one. Not even Allura does it.

“Who knows, maybe I can help motivate you? You know, a different face cheering you on!”

“Whatever,” I grumble, gripping the wheels of my chair, and attempting to storm off to my room, but there’s really no storming off in a chair.

Once in my room, I change for therapy. It starts at eleven and it’s already a quarter to ten, and it’s a bit of a drive. I put on a pair of jogging pants, and a plain black tee-shirt. I grab my bag that I keep a towel and swim trunks in, because I’m sure the therapist will make me go in the pool today too, and hang it on the back of my chair. 

While I sit moping in my room, there’s a tiny knock, so I turn toward my open door and try to smile when I see Anna. “Mr. Keith…why are you upset?”

I always forget how perceptive kids are, so I gesture for her to come in my room. Slowly she walks up to me. Grabbing her under her arms, I lift her up so she can sit on my lap. “I’m not upset, I’m just…tired. All the doctors say I should have feeling in my legs…that I should have a long, long time ago, but…I don’t. I guess, I’m just tired of everyone thinking I can do it, when I’ve already shown them I can’t.”

Anna, leans back against me, and tilts her head so she can look up at me, “I think…I think papa can help you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Papa is good at helping people he likes, and Mr. Keith…he likes you a lot.”

My cheeks burn a little, and I clear my throat, “O-Oh, I uh…okay. Let’s, go get your shoes on, we uh, have to get going.” She moves to get down, so I quickly add, “Hold on tight okay,”

She quickly grabs onto the arm rests, and I manage to get out of my room, and once I’m in the open, I pick up speed; she squeals and giggles the entire time. I do a few laps around the couch, and she cackles like a mini lunatic, loving every minute of it. Finally, we stop by the door, and she turns around, hugs me, then gets down. She puts her shoes on, and looks at the strings, “Papa!”

Lance comes over chuckling, kneels down, and ties Anna’s shoes. After he gets his on, he looks at me and I look into the kitchen, just to see that everyone left, “Could you, uh, hand me my shoes, since Shiro’s already gone, otherwise I’d ask him.

Lance picks up my black converse, and begins to untie them, Then he gently, well I guess gently, lifts my foot by putting his hand behind my ankle. He slips my shoe on, ties it, and puts my foot back down. He does it again, and the entire time I can feel myself blushing harder and harder. “You didn’t have to do that. I can put my own shoes on. I just have a hard time picking them up off the floor.”

He smirks, his blue eyes locked on me, “Maybe I wanted to help.”

Crossing my arms I huff, “Why?”

Lance stands up, and opens the door, “Because I like the way you blush.”

“Shut up!”

“Ooo! Mr. Keith said a naughty word.” Anna sings.

Once they’re out of my apartment, I lock the door, and we head for the front door of the apartments, since Lance’s car will be in guest parking, Lance hums, “He did say a naughty word…he should probably be spanked.”

I start coughing and Anna panics, “No papa! Mr. Keith won’t say it again. He should get a time out first! Remember! 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll put Mr. Keith in time out after his appointment.” Lance’s voice is playful, but the way he eyes me, sends shivers up my spine. His headache must be gone, or getting better is he can say things like that.

Under my breath, I say, “Someone’s confident when they haven’t even asked me on a proper date.”

“If I remember correctly, I skipped class and bought you a coffee. If that wasn’t a date…I don’t know what they are anymore.”

“W-what?”

I try to pretend like that conversation never happened and chose to focus on Lance’s car instead. I was sure he’d have some fancy sports car, but he has a hybrid-SUV. He catches me staring, “It’s safer for Anna. Sure I’d like a cool car like any other twenty-year-old guy, but…it’s not just logical.” Once he has Anna strapped in her booster seat, he turns to me, “Do you need help?”

“Um, y-yeah. I’ve always had a hard time getting in and out of vehicles. Shiro normally picks me up.”

Without hesitation, Lance opens the front passenger door, slides his arm under my knees, and one behind my back. As he starts to lift me, I hook my arm around his neck so I can help balance us. He slips me into the seat, and I blush, yet again, when he buckles my seat belt. When he realizes what he did, he mumbles an apology and something about it being habit from doing Anna’s.

We don’t talk the entire way to Lance’s parent’s house. He has some kiddy music on for Anna, who is in the back singing along. As he pulls into the driveway of a modest, two story, white house, he asks, “Did you want to come in? Or wait here?”

Raising an eyebrow, I tease, “Don’t you think it’s a little soon for me to meet your parents? We’ve only been on one, date-not-date.”

Lance splutters, fumbles with his seat belt and door, then starts to get Anna out of the car. Before she hops out, she exclaims, “Bye Mr. Keith.”

“Bye Anna. It was nice to meet you.” 

Her smile widens as she gets out of the vehicle, and walks up to the house holding Lance’s hand. When he opens the door, a Latino woman greets them. Just like Anna, she looks much like Lance, only she’s much older, her hair graying just slightly. She has her arms wide open, waiting for Anna to cling to her. She side hugs lance, and pulls him down to kiss his forehead. 

After a long goodbye, Lance finally returns to the hybrid-SUV. “Sorry about that. Ma can be quite the talker.”

“It’s okay,” my voice is a little somber, which of course Lance notices.

“What’s wrong?”

“I never knew my mom. I mean, I have my adopted Mom, but…it’s not the same I guess.”

Lance smiles sadly, “I couldn’t imagine growing up without her. I bet your mom was pretty great. Was she in the accident too?”

“No, she…she died to give me life.” I whispered, my heart clenching, and reminding me not to get too comfortable.

“Oh…geez, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…” 

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, I plug the address to my therapist in my GPS on my phone. Lance starts driving when he hears the first direction given. After about a forty minute, silent drive, we made it on time. Lance gets my chair out of the back of his SUV, and easily lifts me into it. He fallows me into the lobby, and when I check in there’s no wait. I’m told to go straight to the locker room and put my swim trunks on. I silently curse whatever God might be in existence, because of coarse on the day Lance is with me, I have to do water therapy.

“Sir, are you his helper today?” The women behind the counter asks Lance.

“Uh, yeah. His brother wasn’t able to come today, so I offered. Is that okay?” he answers, a littler shyly.

“Of course! Did you bring any swim trunks?”

“No. I didn’t know I would need them.”

She perks up, “Not to worry! We have spares just in case! What size?”

Lance rubs the back of his neck, “L-large.”

She rummages through something behind her desk, and pulls out a pair of neon green swim trunks. I try to hold my laugher in, but I can’t. They even have flames outlined in another bright green. Lance glares, but there’s no malice in his eyes. 

I show him to the locker rooms, and he thankfully goes into a bathroom stall to change. I tried to get into my trunks so quickly, that I almost tipped myself out of my chair, but I managed to get changed before Lance came back out into the open. I laugh again when I see him, because those shorts are just ridiculous.

He crosses his arms, and my eyes are drawn to his naked chest. He’s not super muscular, but he’s incredibly toned. He has a few creases where his muscles are more defined on his stomach, but he doesn’t have a solid six pack, and that’s okay, soft is good too, maybe even better. My eyes linger on the “v” on his hips that disappears under the trunks. He clears his throat, drawing my eyes up, and asks, “Like what you see?”

Rolling my eyes, I scoff, “No.”

He pouts, but still lets me lead him to the pool. “Good Morning Keith!” Coran, my overly excited, therapists exclaims. His ginger hair is already wet, his mustache making him look kind of like a wet dog. “And who is this?”

I’m Lance. A new friend of Keith’s.”

Wonderful! I kept urging him to bring someone other than his brother. Sometimes a person just needs a different kind of motivation than family, who have been there since day one, can offer.”

I move my chair over to the devise that will swing me over the water, and into it. Carefully with Coran’s help I get onto it. “Where should I go?” Lance asks from the side of the pool.

“Get inside the submerged walkway, and stand about half way down. Keith has yet to get that far.”

Lance gets into position, the water coming up to the middle of his torso. When I’m lowered in, my legs sink until they reach the bottom. Coran helps steady me, and I try to force my legs to move. Squeezing my eyes shut, I groan. It always hurts when I try, which I guess is good because that means I’m at least feeling something. 

Gripping harder to the bars I start to get angry, but before I can shout, or give up, there’s movement in the water, and Lance in suddenly in front of me, just a couple steps away. “I don’t know a lot about what you’re going through, or any of the medical stuff with it…but what I do know is, you’re a fighter. You’ve been through so much in your life and made it through. You can do it with this too.”

Like a switch flipped, I suddenly take two easy steps, closing the space between us. Lance cheers with Coran, and I realize what I did, “I-It didn’t hurt that time.”  
“It’s because you didn’t try. You wanted to move, so you did. Now Lance, please get back in place, we’ll see how far Keith can make it today.” Coran chimes.

I take a few more steps, before it starts to get difficult again, and the pain scatters through my legs. I manage to catch myself on the bars, and Lance looks worried. He watches me regain my balance then says, “If you can make it here, I’ll kiss you.”

My eyes widen, and my heart hammers in my chest. “W-Why?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, “Because I want to.” I take a couple more steps, and he grins, “Apparently, you want it too.”

I blush so hard, I can feel it down my neck and onto my chest, but I don’t stop moving. Part of me is terrified, but a bigger part of me wants that kiss…has been thinking about Lance’s lips for days. Before I even know it, I’m right in front of him, panting, trying to catch my breath from the exertion of using muscles I haven’t used in a long, long time.   
Lance’s hand gently cups my cheek, and he tilts my head up. His eyes meet mine for a brief moment before dropping to my lips. My heart feels like it’s going to explode from the anticipation, and then he finally closes the space between us, and brushes his lips against mine, almost tentatively. He slides his hand into my hair, pressing our mouths together a little harder, and I gasp when he pulls away. “Well then, I guess Keith just needed the right motivation. Shall we go farther?” Coran interrupts the moment.

I stare a little dumbstruck at lance as he moves away from me, and I automatically push my legs through the water, little by little, wanting to get back to him again…so much for keeping my distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!
> 
> My tumblr is @anxiouslynerdy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So you know, this chapter contains some m/m smut. 
> 
> Also, I've never actually written smut before, so here goes nothing I guess.

The drive back to my house is painfully silent. Lance keeps shifting in his seat, his hands flexing on the wheel. I try to move as little as possible; my low back and legs feel like they’re on fire. Maybe if I had kept doing my therapy, or even the at home exercises, I would be on my feet already…but when you have nothing to walk for…well…that’s just it…there’s nothing to do it for. Today is the first time ever I’ve made it to the other end of the pool, and Coran made sure to extensively tell Lance that. 

When his SUV pulls into a guest parking space at my apartment complex, he shuts his vehicle off. Getting out, he grabs my chair, then opens my door. He clears his throat a little, and moves me from the car to my chair. He awkwardly leans against his vehicle, the green of his jacket standing out against the white paint. With his hands in his pockets he says, “So, I need to get Anna—”

“Y-yeah, of course, you should go get her. I mean, she’s your responsibility…” Lance starts to smirk, as I keep rambling, “You’re really great with her. She adores you, and she’s so polite. You wouldn’t want to disappoint her by being late.”

He pushes himself away from his vehicle, “You done?” I nod. “I was going to say, I need to get Anna after dinner. It’s only two. Did you maybe want to go for a walk? I saw a nice park not that far from here.”

“I…you…what?”

“Lets go on a stroll…you and me. I figured after I kissed you I probably shouldn’t just leave…unless—” he scratches the back of his head, his fingers getting lost in his hair, “Unless you’d prefer I leave.”

“N-no, you can stay, but maybe…maybe we can save that idea for a different day. I’m actually in a bit of pain.”

Lance holds his arm out, gesturing toward the front door of my apartment complex. The tension between us is clear, but it’s not the bad kind of tension…it’s the kind where you can’t stop looking at the person you’re with. Can’t stop replaying the kisses you’ve shared. Can’t stop thinking about their body pressed up against yours. 

I unlock mine and Shiro’s apartment, and Lance shuts the door behind us. Leaning over I pull my shoes off, and immediately go over to the couch. I move onto it, adjusting myself to try and be comfortable. Lance follows, and once he’s seated, he speaks up, “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

He plays with the zipper on his coat, and meekly asks, “How come some days you have feeling in your legs, and some you don’t?”

“It’s hard to explain. It has to do with my muscles, and nerves around where my back broke. The more I try to use my legs, the stronger those nerves and muscles will become. I just…haven’t been doing much. Maybe if I had tried harder when I was a kid, I would have been out of this chair a long time ago…but I didn’t care. I had no reason to walk.”

“Oh, so…you’ll get more feeling the more you do your therapy?”

“They hope so at least. Most of the time it just hurts. Like you know how your arm tingles if you fall asleep on it wrong? It’s like a more intense version of that.”

Lance looks at my legs, then suddenly grabs around my ankles, and moves my legs to rest on his. He scoots over so my ass is against his leg, and he starts to gently rub the calf on my right leg. I grip onto the arm rest of the couch, the tingling getting worse, but oddly better. I bite my lip, never feeling a sensation like this. Normally the doctors who do this type of thing press too hard, or just poke and prod. Lance’s fingers are gentle, but firm. He massages my leg with just the right pressure that the tingling stops and it feels…good. Unintentionally I groan, and his eyes snap up to meet mine. 

Embarrassed, I slap my hand over my mouth, but he chuckles, “It’s okay. I’m just glad it’s not painful.”

“I just…never felt anything like this…or at least not that I can remember.”

Lance’s sparkling blue eyes sadden, and he returns his attention to my leg. He slowly inches his hands up, massaging my knee, and then my thigh. Gulping I try not to think about how close his hands are to a more personal area of mine, but that area has other ideas. My pants don’t leave much to the imagination with the way the cloth clings to my legs. He turns his head just a little and I know he can tell the issue I’m having by the way his breath hitches. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks, his voice is lower, a little gravelly. 

Not sure what came over me, I breathe, “No…”

He shudders, his eyes meeting mine, and before I know it, he’s cupping my face and pulling me into a heated, slightly messy kiss. Our teeth scrape together, and his hands push my shirt up, sprawling over my stomach. I flinch a little, but his hands stay where they are. Feeling like I need to touch him, I push off his jacket, and he tosses it somewhere over the back of the couch. I dig my fingers into his back as he slips his tongue into my mouth. Then he pulls away just enough to say, “God, I’ve wanted to do this since I first met you.”

I gasp as his thumb brushes over one of my nipples, “M-me too.” He grins before moving to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. Soon enough both of our shirts are on the floor along with his jacket. His hands move to the button on my pants, but I grab his wrists, “I—I can’t.”

Panting, he pulls away from me, and moves my bangs, now damp from a little sweat, away from my face. “Okay, can we at least keep making out?”

Shaking my head, I huff frustrated, “I don’t want to stop… I just can’t…I’ve never actually…” I let my sentence trail, feeling a little too vulnerable.

“You’ve never been with someone?” he tries to finish, placing a kiss just below my ear, making my entire body shudder.

“Well, that too, but…”

Lance whispers, “Just tell me. It’s okay.”

Pushing on his shoulders, I make his sit up farther so I can look at him. “I’ve never…climaxed…”

“What?” his voice squeaks a little.

“I’ve never been able to feel it. I’ve tried…trust me, I’ve tried, but…nothing.”

Ashamed, I lower my gaze, but Lance puts his fingers under my chin making me look at him again. “Don’t be embarrassed. Did you ever try to do it while you had the tingling sensation?”

“N-no.”

He gets a glint in his eyes, and growls slightly. “Can we try?” he asks, as he peppers my chest with feather light kisses.

“God, yes. Please try.”

Pleased, Lance quickly unbuttons my black skinny jeans. Adjusting himself so he’s hovering above me, he awkwardly yanks my pants off, and palms at my erection. Sucking in air I try to breathe as the most delicious, tow curling, feeling spreads through my body. “L-Lance…” 

“Can you feel it?” his voice is even lower, thick with desire.

“Y-yes…” I choke out between a giddy chuckle. 

I can feel his smirk against my skin, “Do you like it?”

“S-so much…fuck don’t stop what you’re doing.”

“Oh Keith, I’m just getting started.”

I whine, not knowing where this confidence in Lance came from, but I’m definitely enjoying it. “Can I…touch…please.”

He sits back on his knees, his hair disheveled, pupils blown wide, and small pants coming from between his slightly parted lips. “How can I say no when you asked so kindly.”

“You’re so annoying!” I hiss as I yank his belt off, and make quick work of his pants. His dick is straining against his boxers, and I feel an odd warmth spread through my heart as I realize…I made him like this. Because of me he’s so wrecked, and so turned on.

Grabbing his wrist, I pull him down against me, groaning when I feel his hardness against mine. He groans, “Talk to me…I won’t know if you feel anything unless you tell me.”  
He grinds against me, and I throw my head back, “D-do it again.”

Lance listens, and continues to thrust his hips against mine. “Keith…shit…you have no idea what I’ve dreamt of doing with you.”

“Ah-please…Lance.”

Suddenly his weight is off of me, and he pulls off my boxers. I return the favor, and gape at his impressive length. It’s not huge, but it’s bigger than mine, which I’d like to think is about average. His eyes scan over me, and he hums, “You’re so gorgeous. Especially like this.”

I’m about to counter and tell him he’s the gorgeous one, but he shifts to hover over me again. When he licks his hand, I cringe a little, but forget all about it when he squeezes us together, pumping both of us in his hand. “Shit, Lance!” I moan, understanding now what I’ve been missing out on. “Fuck, I-I think I’m close.”

His rhythm speeds up and my back arches off the couch as my orgasm hits me like a train. He goes shortly after I finish, and holds himself up with his head hanging down. He’s breathing heavily, but leans forward, kisses my forehead, then gets up. I get ready to whine, but he’s back quickly with a wet rag. He swipes it across my stomach, and I just realize I had cum all over it, and I’m thankful he was kind enough to clean it up. 

He settles back on the couch with me, lying between my legs with his head on my chest. I card my fingers through his hair, and when his breathing starts to get more even, I whisper, “Please, be different.”

Groggily he leans his head back to look at me, “Wud’ya mean?”

Sighing, I look up at the ceiling, “I’m not sure if I can handle getting close to someone just to lose them again.”

He wiggles up, putting his head under my chin, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not planning on going anywhere. I know we don’t really know each other all that well, but…I don’t care. Call it fate, destiny, or whatever you want, but I think this is right where I’m meant to be.”

I hold him a little tighter, feeling the exhaustion from the day starting to consume me. Right as my eyes start to get heavy, the door opens, and Lance tries to get up so quickly he falls onto the floor. Allura screeches, covering her eyes, and Shiro sighs, “Really guys? On the couch?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write a tiny fluffy chapter!

After an embarrassing dinner consisting of delivery pizza, Lance left to pick up Anna. Shiro is currently staring at the couch in distaste, “You know, your room wasn’t that far away.”

“I said sorry. It’s not like you haven’t done the deed in the kitchen! I caught you with Allura on the counter! Remember?”

“That’s different. The counter can be disinfected…cloth Is harder to clean.”

Rolling over to him, I ask, “Does it make you feel better to know that all our jizz landed on my stomach and nowhere near the precious cloth?”

“Oh my God Keith! I didn’t need to know that!” Shiro exclaims.

Shrugging I go to my room, and attempt to get into bed. The pain in my back is so unbearable, I’m pretty sure I blacked out for a moment. Well, more than sure, because I’m now on the floor with a concerned brother kneeling next to me. He knows not to ask if I’m okay, because I really hate when he does that. So instead, he helps me up, and asks, “Did therapy go well?”

Hissing, I move to lean my back against the wall, “Yeah, I made it across the pool.”

“Keith! That’s fantastic! See I told you, you could do it!”

“Yeah, but now I’m sore as hell. My legs are throbbing, and my back almost feels like it’s being ripped apart.”

Shiro ruffles my hair, “But that’s a great sign!” He starts to leave my room, “I’m calling Mom and Dad, they’ll be so proud!”

Rolling my eyes, I pull out my old sketch book from my beside table. Hoping if I focus on drawing, that my mind will get off the pain. When I open it up, a worn-out photo falls from its pages. I pick it up, and stare at my father with a beautiful young woman. She has black as night, long hair, and her hand is sprawled out over her slightly round belly. They’re on a picnic blanket, and my dad is lying on his side, his face snuggled up against my mother’s stomach. 

Sighing, I set the picture aside, deciding to try and draw a rough portrait of my mom. Dad used to tell me stories about her. About how she loved to garden, or how her smile could light up an entire room. Mindlessly, I sketch, thinking about her, wishing I had gotten to get to know her. Before I can start to beat myself up about my life, I pick up my phone and call Lance.

“Hey Red.” Lance’s voice almost startles me.

“Red?” I ask, confused.

“I’ve decided your nick name will be Red, because the two times I’ve seen your boxers, they’ve been red. 

“Fine, then yours is Blue.”

He laughs, and for a moment, I almost forget about the sadness that was starting to consume me. “Is everything alright?” he asks, his voice wavering just a bit.

“Yeah, I just…I was thinking about my parents. I…miss them.”

“I’m sure you hear it a lot, but I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

He’s quiet for a moment, then says, “I bet they’d be insanely proud of you for going across the entire pool today.”

Glancing at their photo, I chuckle a little, “My dad would have been standing at the edge cheering me on. He was always the loudest at my Martial Arts tournaments. It made me want to try harder.” I pause before confessing, “You make me want to try harder too.”

“Good…” Lance breathes, “I’m glad.”

“So, you know,” I grip my phone a little tighter, “I’m really bad at relationships. I get clingy, needy, and nervous. I’ll worry about everything, and probably get jealous too.”

“Oh, we’re in a relationship now? Weren’t you just denying that we had a date?”

“Oh…well if you don’t want—”

“NO!” He interrupts rather loudly, “I mean…I want to….be in a relationship…with you…”

“It won’t be easy.”

“I know.”

“I’ll probably push you away.”

“Already told you earlier; I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Good!” Suddenly Anna’s voice is muffled in the background, and Lance sighs, “I have to go, Anna is getting restless.”

“No worries, Have a good night Lance.”

“You too.” 

There’s a click and a stupid smiles spreads along my face, “SHIRO!”

“WHAT?” he yells from the other room.

“I THINK I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

“I’D HOPE SO AFTER YOU DEFILED OUR COUCH!”

Groaning, I scream, “STOP BITCHING ABOUT THE COUCH ALREADY!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? 3 days in a row with new chapters?
> 
> I've been particularly stressed, and writing helps. I have a few other projects I'm working on, but I haven't felt motivated to do them, so here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also please keep in mind, updates won't normally happen this quickly! With work and my son I don't have a ton of writing time, but I managed to fit it in again today!

The next week passed almost in a blur. Every morning I’d meet up with Lance at Altea U, we’d go to our classes together, eat lunch together, and he would place a kiss on the top of my head before he left to pick up Anna, every day. Things were going great, and that should have been my first clue…things never go great for me. Sure I have good days, but an entire week is unheard of. 

I shouldn’t have been surprised when I saw a blonde girl leaning up against his SUV, or that she was touching his chest. You know the way when there’s clearly something going on between the two of them. Trying to keep a neutral face, I go up to them, and clear my throat so they notice me. The girl barely glances my way, but Lance smiles. He starts to lean over, and I know he’s going to kiss me, so I move out of his reach. He looks at me confused for a second, but the girl draws his attention back with a touch to his arm.

Sighing he says, “Nyma, I’m going to walk with Keith to his brother’s car. Then I need to pick up Anna.”

“But Lance,” she whines, batting her eyelashes, “Shouldn’t you introduce me?”

“Why?”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself.” She bends over, puts her hands on her knees, and gets eye level with me, “Hey there, I’m Nyma, Lance’s girlfriend.”

I gape at her, and barely hear lance interject, “EX girlfriend.”

She straightens back out, “Oh come on. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to sleep with Rolo. You just never gave me enough attention, and when he did…well, it just happened.” 

“I have a daughter.” Lance hisses, “She comes first before anyone.”

“She’s not even yours! You might as well let your parents take her, like you thought about doing when we first got together!” Nyma, exclaims, crossing her arms.

“P-Papa?” Anna’s little voice cuts in, and Lance spins around, clearly in shock that she’s here. She’s holding Allura’s hand, looking up at Lance with large watery eyes. “You don’t want me?”

“Anna,” Lance starts, but she rips her hand from Allura’s and starts running.

Panicked, Lance chases after her, and catches her a few rows of cars down. Angry, I turn to Nyma, “How could you be so idiotic? That little girl means the world to him, and yet you have the audacity to say he should give her away! If you knew Lance at all, if you care about him even a little, you would never try to come between him and Anna!”

“What do you know? He only hangs around you because he feels sorry for you. He even told me that himself!” I try not to let her words get to me, I know she’s just trying to get under my skin. “How could you even think he’s be interested in you? What kind of life would he have with you? Always having to take care of you. He already takes care of Anna, why would he want to be responsible for you too?”

I’m at a loss for words, but luckily Allura’s not, “You need to leave now. All you are doing is causing unnecessary drama. Lance clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you, since he never even mentioned you.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to hurt the cripples feelings.”

“That’s it,” Allura balls her fist up, and gets ready to throw a punch, but Shiro comes out of nowhere and grabs her wrist. She glares at Nyma and growls, “You’re lucky he stopped me. Now leave!”

Nyma flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and storms off, just as Lance comes back carrying a sniffling Anna. “Lance, I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. I shouldn’t have picked her up for you.” Allura apologizes.

“No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault Nyma isn’t the most subtle person.” He shrugs, holding Anna a little tighter.

Feeling particularly crappy about myself, I slowly back my chair up, and manage to slip away unnoticed. She hit on one of my biggest insecurities, and she was right. He shouldn’t have to take care of me, just like Shiro shouldn’t. Stopping a few parking spots away from Lance’s, I look down at my stupid legs, and set the brakes on my wheels. Bending over, I move the foot rests, and make sure my feet are planted on the ground. Tired of being so stupidly helpless, and tired of being an inconvenience for everyone, I decide I’m going to walk, and I’m going to do it right…now. 

I push myself out of my chair and onto my feet. I learn against the nearest vehicle trying to get my balance, and when I feel like I might finally have it, and start to get the tingling feeling up my legs, I take a step forward. Then another, and another.

I’ve made it past one parking space, with two more separating me from Lance, Anna, Shiro, and Allura. I take another wobbly step, and my hand flies to my back as pain scatters through it. I fight through the pain, wanting to prove Nyma wrong. Wanting to prove that I can do this, that I don’t need to depend on other people. I look up to see Anna watching me, her head is tilted a little, and she’s tapping Lance, trying to get his attention away from Allura and Shiro.

Two more steps, and my back hurts so bad, I feel a little nauseous. I rest for a second, with a hand on the car next to me. I have one more space to go. Anna finally gets Lance’s attention, and he looks right at me. A mix of worry and pride cross his face, and I take another step, willing myself to suck it up, and push past the pain. Except when my foot touches the ground, it sends a bolt of pain into my back, causing my legs to buckle. I’m caught off guard, and my chin hits the pavement. 

There’s multiple foot steps rushing my way, but I’m too embarrassed to look up. “Lance, can you go grab his chair, while I help him up?” Shiro asks,

Rolling onto my back, I touch my chin, and my fingers get damp with blood. Shiro reaches for me, but I push his arms way, “Don’t! I’m fine.”

Shiro backs off, but Lance comes over to me. Instead of trying to pick me up, he holds his hand out. Hesitantly I grab is, and use my wheelchair, that he brought over, to help myself up. When I get seated, I’m out of breath, and Lance turns into a mother hen. Lifting my chin he mumbles, “We need to get this cleaned up, it looks like there’s some dirt in it. Are you okay, other than the scrapes on your chin?”

“I’m fine!”

“Keith, I can tell you’re lying.”

Turning my chair around, I aggressively push myself toward Shiro’s vehicle, snapping, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Lance calls after me, but I vaguely hear Shiro tell him to let me come to him when I’m ready to talk. It’s annoying how my brother knows that about me. I hate confrontation, especially in the moment, heated confrontations. I’d rather have time to think it over, before I say or do something I don’t mean. 

Once I’m at Shiro’s vehicle, I struggle my way into the back seat, yank my chair up, fold it, and shove it over my lap into the seat next to me. I’m angry that Lance didn’t tell me about his ex, and the fact that she goes to our school. I’m angry that I can’t do a lot of things on my own. But mostly…I’m tired. I’m tired of needing help. I’m tired of being in pain. I’m tired of being scared…and I’m scared that the people I love will come to resent me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so I worked a pretty late shift today, so this probably isn't as proofed as it should be... so I apologize if there are any typos!
> 
> EDIT: was able to proof it today! Hopefully I caught all the mistakes!

With it being the weekend again, I hadn’t spoken to Lance in almost two days. He sent me one text, letting me know that he will respect my space, and is willing to talk when and if I am. Currently, I’m catching up on some reading for some of my classes, that is, until Shiro bursts into my room. He tosses my jacket at me, “Get up and dressed. We’re leaving in five minutes.”

“Where are we going?”

He walks out of my room saying, “Just hurry up.”

Sighing, I do as he says, and even have time to freshen up a little. 

Shiro has been silent since we left, he won’t even let me turn the music on in the car. Annoyed, I ask again, “Where are you taking me?”

“We were invited to dinner. So we’re going to dinner.”

“Hunk or pidge?” I ask as he pulls up to Allura’s house. She’s waiting outside in a blue and white sundress. Her hair is pulled up into a high pony, and she waves kindly as we pull up.

She gets into the back and as Shiro pulls away from her family’s home she says, “Keith, I’m surprised you’re coming.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because we’re going to be having dinner with Lance’s family. His mom wants to meet the people he keeps talking about I guess.”

“Shiro!” I lower my voice, almost like a growl, “Take me home.”

“No. You’ve had enough time to pout about Lance’s ex. He doesn’t have to tell you about all of his past relationships, they’re in the past for a reason. He really likes you, and you’re an idiot for giving him the cold shoulder.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Ah, so we’re already to that point in this discussion? Where you shut yourself down, and all you seem to know are curses? You’re nineteen Keith, grow up a little.”

“Screw you.”

Shiro sighs, and Allura adds her two cents, “I know you’re scared, but you need to open up a bit more. If you did, things like this wouldn’t happen. A tiny little misunderstanding wouldn’t potentially ruin a romantic interest.”

“I’m not romantically interested in him,” I grumble, crossing my arms.

“I believe when I saw far more of you than I ever intended, that you seemed pretty interested in him.”

I stare out the window, watching the different buildings pass by. “You don’t understand.”

“Only because you won’t let us.” Shiro says, taking his eyes off the road momentarily.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, I don’t respond, or even look at him. Not long after the conversation, we pull into a familiar driveway. Only this time there are picnic tables out, a grill, and a bunch of people mingling. My eyes immediately find Lance. He’s talking to his mother, with Anna bouncing around him.  
Shiro gets out, grabs my chair, and forces me out of the car. I’m about to prepare myself to push my chair all the way home, but Anna screeches, “MR. KEITH! You came! Papa said you weren’t going to!” Then suddenly I have a lap full of Anna.

“I uh, wasn’t. Shiro kind of made me.”

Her bottom lip sticks out a little and she whines, “Is it because of what stupid Nyma said?”

“How do you know what she said?” 

She leans in and whispers, “Miss Allura told me. She came over yesterday to bring me some fun stuff. I asked why papa was sad.”

“Well, it’s nothing you should be worrying about.” I tell her bopping her on the nose with my finger.

Giggling she does it back, “Papa was sad though…I don’t like when Papa is sad.” She glances at Lance, who’s barely paying attention to his mom; his eyes focused on us. “He’s not sad when we see you. So I’m glad you came! Papa will be happy again.”

“I don’t know if he will be.”

“He will. I will show you.” She gets down, grabs my hand and attempts to get me to follow her. 

“Anna, I need both of my hands to get my chair to move properly.”

She smiles sheepishly, and lets go of my hand. I reluctantly follow her over to Lance and his mom. “Oh! You must be the Keith I keep hearing all about!” His mother exclaims. Her eyes sparkling, and a smile, just like Lance’s crosses her face. 

“Uh…I guess it depends on what you heard.”

She wholeheartedly laughs, “Only good things. From both Lance and Anna.”

“Mama…” Lance groans, “You’re embarrassing me.”

She raises an eyebrow, gets on her toes, whispers something to him, then says, “Dinner will be ready shortly. I’ better go check on it.”

After she walks away, we both stand there in awkward silence, until Anna breaks it, “Papa! Can we go play in the back yard? Can Mr. Keith come too?”

“Sure Princess, but I’m not sure Keith will want to join us.” Lance’s voice sounds sad…Anna was right…he’s upset.

“I’d love to join you two.” 

The complete and utter shock on Lance’s face makes my heart clench. I was such an idiot to make a big deal out of nothing. Now he must think I want nothing to do with him.  
Lance goes over to the fence that’s blocking off the back yard, and opens the door. Anna runs in, and I struggle to get my chair through the grass. “Would you like some help?”

“Y-yeah, that would be nice…thanks.”

He smiles, still a bit sadly, and comes over to help push me along the uneven ground. There’s a small playset in the backyard, that Anna is climbing up, and then taking the slide down. After a few times, she hoists herself onto a swing and kicks her feet, “Papa! Papa! Can you push me?”

Lance moves me closer to the play set and starts to push his daughter. After what Nyma said, how about Lance should give Anna up…I quit seeing her as his niece. She’s his.  
While he’s busy, I decide to blurt out, “I’m sorry…” his hands drop and he looks at me, so I repeat myself with even more conviction, “I’m so, so sorry! I freaked out because Nyma had said some shitty things to me, and I just…thought you could do better…that you deserved better. I tried to act like I was mad that you didn’t tell me about her, but that was just a stupid excuse to hide my insecurities.”

He takes too quick strides, closing the space between us. Then he leans over, cups my face in his hands, and presses his lips urgently against mine. He pulls away when Anna asks, “Papa, why did you kiss Mr. Keith?”

He smiles, his normal bright smiles, “Because I really like him.”

“Oh…is he gonna be my papa too?”

I blanch, and Lance chokes, “P-Princess, t-that’s a hard question. I don’t know the answer to that.”

She jumps off the swing, and makes herself comfortable on my lap again. “You like my papa?”

“Yes,” I answer a little nervously.

“You like me?”

“Of course.”

“Family likes each other…so…we’re family?”

“Not exactly.”

She frowns, getting the biggest puppy eyes ever, “But…me and Papa get sad sometimes, and scared…we need you to help us not feel so bad.”

Lance bursts out laughing all of a sudden, so I raise my eyebrow questioningly, “A five-year-old has better moves than I do.”

“I thought she was four?”

“She turned five a few weeks ago.”

I suppose that makes sense since Lance didn’t have her from the days she was born. “Hmm, well maybe if your Papa allows it, we can go out for some ice cream later, since I didn’t get to celebrate with you.”

She starts jumping around Lance and chanting, “Please Papa! Please!”

“Fine, but only if you eat all the supper your Abuela gives you.”

“Yay!” She shrieks running toward the gate, excitedly screaming about ice cream. 

Lance sits on the swing closet to me and apologizes, “I’m sorry if she freaked you out at all.”

“It’s okay, I know she doesn’t really understand how relationships work. I apparently don’t either, because I was way too much of a jerk.”

“Don't worry about it. We just have a lot to learn about each other still but that’s okay. It would be boring otherwise.”

“Yeah, it would be…” I trail leaning forward to kiss him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Fluff and Smut!

It turns out Lance’s family is full of happiness and love. I could see it in the ways they interacted with each other. To be honest, in situations like this I normally feel pretty awkward, but it helped having Lance around. Whenever I started to get fidgety, he’d either kiss the side of my head, put his arm around me, or even hold my hand. I’ve never felt grounded like that before. Sure Shiro makes me feel loved and safe, but…not like this…this is different.

People are starting to leave, so Anna runs over to where Lance and I are sitting. I’m, obviously, in my chair, and Lance is sitting next to me at the end of one of the picnic tables. “Papa! Mr. Keith! Can we get ice cream now?”

Lance chuckles, “Sure Princess. Go give your Abuela a hug and kiss.”

She squeals running across the front yard to where Lance’s Mother is talking to Hunk and Pidge. She speaks animatedly, gesturing wildly with her arms until her grandmother pick her up and peppers her face with kisses. I can’t help but smile.

“What’s got you so dreamy?” Lance asks, grabbing my attention.

“Oh, un nothing.”

“Come on…tell me!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pouts, and eventually I give in. I don’t think there’s anyone out there who can resist Lance McClain’s puppy eyes. “It just makes me feel…warm, I guess, when I see how much your family loves each other.” There’s probably some jealousy too, but he doesn’t need to worry about that.

“Yeah, they’re pretty great,” Lance says, with a dopey grin.

“Papa! Come on!” Anna exclaims, running over and pulling on Lance’s arm.

Getting up, Lance picks up Anna, and I follow them over to his vehicle. He gets her situated in her booster seat, and then comes over to me. Glancing over my shoulder, I notice everyone watching us, and suddenly I’m embarrassed about how I need help getting into his vehicle. I can do it on my own, but it’s difficult. I’ve learned to just live with Shiro helping me because I’ve fallen a few times. After that, he decided I didn’t get to do it on my own anymore. My attention returns to lance as he scoops me out of my chair, and into the front passenger seat of his Hybrid. When he moves to go around and get in, I can see the look, the pity, I’m sorry for you, look, on most of his family’s faces. 

Dropping my eyes, I wrap my arms around my stomach, and as Lance pulls out of the driveway, he asks, “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You’re lying.”

Gritting my teeth, I hiss, “I said I’m fine.”

“Okay…geez. Sorry I asked.”

“Mr. Keith is sad…” Anna pipes up from the backseat.

“Really? Why do you think that?” Lance asks, glancing in the rear-view mirror at her. 

“Because he’s pouting.”

Lance laughs, “I guess that’s true. Hopefully ice cream will cheer him up.”

Anna agrees, and I glare at Lance. He pokes his tongue out at me, and pulls into a small locally owned ice cream parlor. It’s walk up only, there’s no inside seating, but luckily there’s some tables around it still open.

I get a plain chocolate cone, Lance orders a chocolate dipped cone, and Anna gets a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles. When we go over to the tables, my heart drops a little. They’re round with benches attached…no handicap seating. When I stop moving, Lance, who’s holding both of our cones, looks back at me. He follows my gaze to the tables and frowns. “I could help you onto the bench?” he offers.

“I guess…” 

“Mr. Keith, why are you sad again?” Anna asks, already positioned at an empty table, ice cream around the edges of her mouth. 

Putting on a fake smile I shrug, “I’m not sad.”

She raises an eyebrow, which makes her looks even more like Lance, “Lying is naughty.”

I’m a little speechless, and Lance chuckles, “She’s right you know…you should probably apologize—” he lowers his voice so only I can hear, “Or you might just get spanked.”

Choking, I start to cough, and Lance beams. “S-sorry.” Clearing my throat, I add, “Sometimes, it’s hard for me to get places, because they’re not made for someone in a wheelchair. I won’t be able to get my chair up to the tables here.”

Anna frowns, gets down from the bench she was kneeling on, and storms over to the window where they take orders. The young lady working, smiles down at her kindly. “What can I do for you sweetie?”

She puts her hands on her hips and scolds the employee, “Mr. Keith can’t use the tables! Why did you make it so he can’t do that?”

“I-I…we don’t…I didn’t.” The girl stumbles over her words, clearly surprised that a five-year-old is criticizing them.

Lance hands me the cones quickly, and hurries over to Anna, and picks her up. He apologizes to the employee, but Anna protests, “No Papa! It’s not fair!”

“I know Princess, but the nice lady is just doing her job, she didn’t pick the tables out.”

He plops his daughter back down by her ice cream, but she crosses her arms, and pouts. “I wanna eat my ice cream with Mr. Keith.”

“I can sit on the bench next to you…just give me a minute.” I tell her, handing the cones back to Lance, positioning my chair next to the bench, and start to use my arms to life myself out of my chair. Unfortunately, I forgot to set my brakes, so my chair moves out from under me before I can get positioned on the bench. I fall, hitting my cheek, and landing awkwardly, and painfully on my legs. Pain pierces my spin, and I involuntarily cry out. Almost immediately, there’s a hand on my back, and I flinch from the pain. 

“Let me help you up.” Lance says gently.

“C-careful…” I grit my teeth, “It hurts.”

He gets in front of me, slides his arms under mine, and starts to carefully lift me. I grab onto the back of his shirt, and bury my face against his neck, trying my best not to cry from the blinding pain. I’m almost starting to regret going back to therapy, and trying to walk. It hasn’t hurt this bad since my surgery. I guess it’s my fault though, if I had kept up with therapy when I was young, it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

Lance gently sets me in my chair, puts a hand on the back of my head when I refuse to let go of him, and whispers, “I have you, it’s okay.”

With that I let out a small sob, “I-I’m s-sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. I can’t imagine how bad that hurt. Lets go back to my apartment. We can put some ice on your cheek, and we can get some pints of ice cream to go and eat it there.”

When I finally let him go, Anna is hovering near us, eyes wide and full of worry. Her bottom lip quivers, and tears roll down her cheeks. Feeling terrible for scaring her, I pat my lap, and she slowly climbs onto it. Hugging her close, I coo, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

She sniffles and hiccups, “Y-you have an ouchy.” I nod, not sure how to respond to that. She turns her watery eyes on Lance and in a dead serious tone says, “Papa, kiss his ouchy.”

Lance holds back a laugh, but leans over and kisses my cheek, where I hit it on the bench. Blushing, I try to move away toward Lance’s SUV, but groan, and drop my hands from the wheels. “What’s wrong?” Lance asks, concern on his face again.

“The pain is all across my back, including my shoulders. It makes it suck to push myself.”

Lance turns away, picks up Anna’s ice cream, and tosses it. He must have thrown out ours when I fell. Anna pokes my chest until I look at her, “Mr. Keith…can I sit with you to the car?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

I put my hands on my wheels again, but Lance playfully bats them away, “None of that. I can push you.”

“Uh…yeah.”

Anna turns so her back is to my chest, and I make sure to put one of my arms around her waist, so she doesn’t fall. At the car, Anna gets down, and Lance helps her into her seat. Suddenly, I feel anxious. Why would he want to take care of two people? Maybe Nyma was right…

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Lance starts to lift me up. I hiss as pain scatters along my spine again, and grip onto Lance tighter. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he places me in the car.

“It’s okay.”

The drive to his apartment doesn’t take long. When he pulls into a parking space, I stare at the building. It’s nicer than I expected for a single dad. He helps me into my chair again, and gets Anna out of the car. She climbs onto my lap again, and Lance pushes us into the apartment complex. He apparently lives on the first floor, because he turns away from the elevator down the hall. He pulls out his key, opens the door, and pushes us in. the first thing I notice is a Large doll house in the living room. “Welcome to our home. Sorry for the mess.”

“What mess?” Lance gestures to some toys scattered around. “That’s not a mess.”

Anna hops down, and runs over to pick up a worn-out bear. “This is my favorite. His name is Teddy.”

Lance looks almost longingly at the bear, so I ask Anna, “Where did you get it?”

“Hmm…I always had it.”

Lance smiles sadly, and I know it was something her Mom must have gotten her before she passed away. He takes his shoes off, along with Anna’s, then comes and helps me with mine, which makes me feel pretty useless again. I know he’s not doing it to make me feel that way, but it’s hard not to, when I know he has so much on his plate. I shrug off my jacket, and Anna excitedly takes it and hangs it up.

“Anna, why don’t you pick out a movie? And I’ll get the…” he trails, “Well, I forgot to get the pints of ice cream before we left…Is everyone okay with popcorn?”

I chuckle fondly, “Popcorn sounds great.”

“What would you like to drink?”

“What do you have?”

He opens his fridge and hums, “Juice, milk, water, beer.”

“Water is fine. Thank you.”

Lance starts to microwavable popcorn, and brings out a juice box for Anna, and two water bottles for us. He sets them on the coffee table, hands me an ice pack for my face, and then pushes me closer to the couch. “Would you like help?”

“I, uh…no I can do it.”

Lance nods, and returns to the kitchen to get the popcorn. Anna is busy looking through their movies, and I start to move onto the couch. I double, triple check that my brakes are locked, and bite my lip to suppress a painful groan as I move. I manage to get onto the couch but somehow ended up right in the middle. I debate about shifting, but I’m took late, because Lance is already back, and sitting on my left. 

Anna brings the remote over to Lance, and runs out of the living room. Confused, I stare into the hallway where she disappeared, and soon enough she comes back in pajamas, specifically a blue cat onesie, with a tail and ears. She’s carrying a blue blanket, and stands in front of the couch. She looks all along the couch for a minute, then climbs up onto my lap. “Anna, maybe you could sit on your own for a bit?” Lance suggests.

“But Papa…I like Mr. Keith.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t always climb on people.”

She sticks her bottom lip out and I give in, “it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Lance leans over and kisses the side of my head. He starts the movie, and slings his arm over my shoulder. Anna adjusts so she’s partly in Lance’s lap too. With her head resting on his shoulder. She picked some fairy princess movie, and oddly, I don’t mind watching it. Maybe it’s because I like the way this feels. Being here with Lance and Anna, makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.

The movie is about half over, the popcorn long gone, the ice pack is warm, and my eyes start to get a bit droopy. I rest my head against Lance’s shoulder, and he adjusts the way he’s sitting. He leans more against the corner, and pulls me and Anna down to lay on his chest. Anna has been sleeping for a while, and the movement doesn’t disturb her. She just curls up more, pressing her face against my chest. A different kind of happiness blooms in my chest. Humming softly, I tuck some of her chestnut hair behind her ear. I could get used to this.

Lance starts to draw, feather light, circles on my side, and eventually I’m lulled to sleep. I groggily wake up to Lance shaking my shoulder. Rubbing my eyes, I look up at him, and he points to Anna. Understanding he wants to put her to bed, I push myself to sit up, and he carries her away to her bedroom. I manage to get myself back in my chair, and check my phone for the time. It’s after ten. I can’t really believe I took a nap, but I hadn’t been sleeping well since the whole Nyma situation. 

When Lance comes back he says, “So I can’t take you home since Anna is asleep, and when I sent a text to Shiro a little while ago…he said he’d see you tomorrow.”

“Oh…okay.” The tension in the air gets thick, almost like it was the day he helped me at my therapy appointment.

“You, uh, can have my room. I-I’ll sleep on the couch.”

My mouth suddenly feels dry, and I whisper, almost darkly, “Or you could sleep in your bed too.”

“Yeah, sure. Did…did you want something to wear?”

Loving that I made him flustered, I smirk, “I normally sleep in my boxers.”

Lance gulps, and hurriedly locks the door, shuts off the T.V., and gestures toward his room. I make my way down the hall way and he shuts off lights behind us. When I get to his room, I’m surprised by the simplicity. His sheets and comforter are blue. He has a dresser and night stand. On his wall, he has a picture of the ocean, and one of the galaxy. He’s standing in his doorway, almost shyly. It’s completely different than the time at my apartment, where he took the lead, and had all the confidence. 

“I could use some help.”

He perks up from the door way, and scoops me out of my chair. Gently, he places me on his bed. Before he can move away, I pull him down, and he ends up between my legs, with his hands on either side of my head, holding himself up. He stares at me and whispers, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I’m so difficult.”

He doesn’t say anything, instead he leans down, and presses his lips to mine. I sigh into the kiss, and wrap my arms around him, pulling him flush against me. Disappointment floods me as I realize I can’t feel him against my legs or hips. I whine, and he pulls away. “What’s wrong?”

Fighting back tears of frustration, I look away from him, “I…can’t feel anything. It’s just so…frustrating.”

Lance contemplates for a moment and I can feel the pressure of him grinding down against me, but can’t actually feel the sensation. 

He keeps trying until I push against his chest, “S-Stop…”

My tears run free, and Lance hurries to kiss them away, “Can I try something?”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Sighing, I nod because I doubt I’ll feel whatever he’s planning.

Lance starts out kissing me breathless, moving down to my neck, and pulling my shirt to the side so he can kiss the skin there. Slowly his hands work my shirt up, and he helps me pull it off. My breath catches as he runs his fingers over my nipples. I can feel the heat of arousal start to consume me, but it’s only more frustrating, because today, nothing will be able to be done about it. 

He kisses down my chest, replacing his fingers with his tongue, just for a few flicks, then he’s moving back up. He kisses right under my ear and whispers, “Close your eyes.”  
With a shaky breath, I do as he says, and he pulls away from me. My heart starts to race, and I do my best to keep my eyes shut for him. I can feel the tug of my pants coming off, and I know he’s adjusting my legs because a small spark of pain makes its way through my back, and I whine. He kisses my stomach as an apology. “Do you have any of the tingly sensation today?”

His voice startles me a little, “N-no…just my back hurts. I-I probably fell weird. My legs normally tingle when…when I try to use my muscles. I can’t right now though…because of the pain. I’ll have to wait a couple of days, maybe go get a deep tissue massage.”

Lance hums. He has one hand moving along my chest and stomach, and I’m not sure where the other is. This lasts for quite some time, and I start to get antsy. Lance shushes me, and almost begs, “Just wait a little more…just…a little—“

Suddenly a pleasure I’ve never felt before causes my back to arch, pain forgotten. “AH! W-what w-was that?”  
Lance kisses me roughly, and growls, “Open your eyes.”

When I do, I don’t have time to be embarrassed that Lance’s missing hand is between my legs, pumping in and out of me, or the fact that there’s an open bottle of lube next to my arm. Because the way he looks, his pupils blown wide, mouth parted, and lips red, makes a little pride fill in my chest. I made him that way and I haven’t even touched him. He hits the spot that makes my toes curl…or at least I think they’re curling.

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” His husky voice adds to my arousal.

“L-Lance…I…I want to…touch you.”

“In a minute…I’m enjoying watching you.”

I throw my head back when he touches that spot in me again, “L-Lance please.”

“Please what?”

“I-I want to come…but…but I can’t.”

He presses his body against me the best he can, and starts to kiss me. When he pulls away to breathe, he continually rubs against the place that makes me arch. My breath starts to come out in short puffs, my nails dig into his still clothed back, and he cups my cheek in his hand. Slowly caressing it with his thumb he looks me right in the eyes, while still rubbing, rubbing, and rubbing, and says, “I think you can.”

With his words my body convulses. When I’m still again, he removes his hand from me, takes off his shirt, and wipes his hand with it. Out of breath, I push my hair out of my face and ask, “W-what was that?”

His brow furrows, “Your prostate…did you not know about that?”

“If I did, do you think I’d never have climaxed before I met you?”

“How do you not know about that?”

“Well, I mean, I know it’s there…I didn’t know it could do that.”

Feeling embarrassed, I cover my eyes, and Lance slowly pries them away, “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“Easy for you to say Mr. Experience.”

He snorts, “I’m not as experienced as you think. I might have done some…research. Like I know it can feel good, but I’ve never done it to anyone… and no one's done it to me.”

“Wait? You’re a virgin?” I ask, propping myself up on my elbows.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because you seem to know what you’re doing!” 

He rubs the back of his neck, “Well, I’ve uh…practiced on myself enough growing up that I have a general idea of how to make someone feel good.”

“You should have told me! This entire time I thought I was some blushing virgin with a Casanova.”

Lance snorts, and I’m able to catch him off guard by pressing my hand against his groin. He groans and yanks me into a kiss. I pull away and he pants, “God, your mouth is heavenly.”

Getting an idea, I tell him to take his pants and boxers off and sit against his head board. He does as I ask, and I roll myself over one of his legs, so I’m lying face to crotch with him. I marvel at his length. I haven’t seen many. Mostly just flaccid ones in the boys’ locker room when I did my best not to look at the other boys, but failed miserably, and my own. If I had seen more though, I’d still think Lance has the greatest one ever. It’s flushed with arousal, and I can’t take my eyes away. 

Maybe it’s how good I just felt, or maybe it’s because Lance got this hard just from touching me, but all of my embarrassment, and nerves disappear. I decide to dive right in, and take just the tip into my mouth. I can feel Lance shudder, and it just urges me to suck even harder. He gasps, and his hand tangles into my hair. I take a little more of his length, twirling my tongue. His hand tightens in my hair, so I look up at him, and put my hand on top of his, showing him to push. He licks his lips and asks, “A-Are you sure?”

I hum, and he moans, and starts to push my head down, then pulls it back up by my hair. After a few minutes, he starts to get sloppy and his hips move too. I relax my throat the best I can, trying to accommodate him. My eyes start to water, so I hallow my cheeks, and Lance hisses, “Fuck…K-Keith, h-how are you so good at this?” I shrug and keep letting him use my mouth, until his hips stutter, and he gasps, “I’m gonna...K-Kieth…” I suck harder, and he releases down my throat. I swallow, then pop off of him, wiping my mouth. “Jesus…that was…wow.”

I chuckle, and roll away from between Lance’s legs. He slithers down into his bed, slowly pulling his boxers back on, and helps me with mine. Then he pulls the covers back, and pulls me up against his side. Laying my head on his chest, and he runs his fingers up and down my back. It doesn’t take too long for either of us to let sleep consume us. 

I definitely could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments! I love reading them!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluffy chapter for you!!

I wake to the smell of bacon, and realize I’m alone in Lance’s room. Last night comes back to my mind, and I blush. I can’t believe Lance did what he did…and that I—grabbing his pillow I bury my face in it, only to get lost in his scent. That’s one thing I always notice about Lance, he smells good. Either it’s his cologne, his body wash, his shampoo, or a combination, but it’s always there, and it’s always amazing.

“Mr. Keith! Mr. Keith! Mr. Keith!” Anna screams, the pitter patter of her feet on the hardwood floor echo’s in the hallway.

I make sure the blanket is mostly covering me, just as she bursts through the door, “Good morning Anna.”

“Good morning!” Her hair is in pig tails, with blue ribbons tied around them, that match her blue cotton dress. “Papa made breakfast!”

“Did he?”

“Yes! Come on!”

Laughing, I sit up, and lean over the bed to grab my shirt. As I slip it over my head, Anna moves my chair closer to the bed. “You’re so helpful, thank you!”  
She watches carefully as I scoot to the edge of the bed, and drop down into my chair. She looks like she wants to ask something, but sighs and starts to turn away. I have a feeling I know what she wants. “Would you like a ride to the kitchen?”

Her eyes light up, and she quickly climbs onto my lap. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

Lance smiles when he sees us, and I swear my heart skips a beat. He’s still in his boxers, with just a plain white t-shirt on. He’s standing near the stove flipping eggs, and for a moment, I take in how…domesticated…this feels. It’s crazy to think about it, because we haven’t known each other long, but…I really like this. I like the way it feels. 

Anna hops down, and gets onto a chair at their table, which is right to the side of the kitchen, like most apartments. I position my wheel chair across from her, and watch as she colors neatly in the lines of her cat coloring book. After a moment, she looks over at Lance, “Papa?”

“Yes Princess?”

“Can Mr. Keith come with us today?”

“That would be up to him.”

Anna turns her focus on me, “Mr. Keith, will you come to the Zoo with us today? Please.”

I pretend to think about it for a while, and she looks like she’s getting antsy, so I finally answer, “I’d love to.”

She squeals happily, and Lance chuckles as he brings the food over to the table. He dishes Anna’s plate, and starts to pick up her crayons and coloring book. Surprisingly she doesn’t argue, and digs right into her food. Hesitantly, I scoop a little bit of eggs, and grab a couple pieces of bacon, placing them onto my plate. Once Lance is settled and gets his or portion, I take a bite. Humming, I keep eating, because it’s amazing. They might just be scrambled eggs, but they’re fluffy, and perfectly seasoned.

Anna giggles as she watches me, and Lance has a small blush stretching across the bridge of his nose. “This is amazing! Shiro can barely make a bowl of cereal!”

“Th-thanks,” Lance stutters, then looks down at his food, and starts to eat.

Anna finishes first, and brings her plate to the sink. When I’m done, she hurries and grabs mine, then Lance cleans the rest of the table of, and loads the dishwasher. As he’s drying his hands I remember, “I’ll need to stop at my place to get some clothes.”

“You could wear something of mine. Your place is in the opposite direction of the Zoo.”

“Oh, okay…if you’re sure.”

“Yeah! I should have something that fits you. I rarely ever throw anything out.”

Scoffing I cross my arms, “I’m not that much smaller than you.”

“We’ll see!” He sings as he walks toward his room. Before heading in he shouts, “Anna, get your backpack ready please!”

Anna runs to her room, and I head toward Lance’s. I get there just in time to watch him drop his boxers. He blushes again, so I have to ask, “How are you so shy right now? When we…uh…you know…you’re always so confident.”

Lance quickly puts on a pair of clean boxers and tosses me a pair. “I don’t know. I guess I get in the moment.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

This time Lance watches me as I strip off my boxers, slowly inching them down as I lean from side to side to get them off my legs. I’m not as quick to pull on the green pair he’s letting me borrow, because It’s kind of difficult getting dressed sitting down.

Next, he pulls on a pair of light wash jeans that are ripped at the knees, and throws me a pair of black ones. I examine them and ask, “Do all your pants have holes?”

“Nah, just the comfy ones. I didn’t even buy them this way, it’s just from wearing them all the time.” He digs through his dresser, “What kind of shirt do you want? It’s pretty nice out today, and I’m guessing you’ll wear your jacket still?”

“Uh yeah, I always do…um, I guess just a plain t-shirt if you have one, or whatever you think will fit. I’d appreciate a darker color though.”

“I know, you’re too emo for colors.”

“I am not emo! I just happen to like black.”

“Yeah…emo.” Lance says, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, if I’m emo…that makes you a prep.”

Gasping, he places his hand over his heart, “How could you stoop so low? I happen to be a nerdy surfer! So…stop your judging.”

“You started it!”

He pokes his tongue out at me, and surprisingly brings me a dark gray shirt. I notice he puts on a shirt the same color as Anna’s dress. He catches me watching him again. “What?”

“Are you one of those parents who match their kids all the time?”

“It’s easier at crowded places. So, if she gets lost I for sure know what color she’s wearing, and the same goes for her. Besides, blue is a great color. I’d even say it brings out my eyes,” he says batting his eyes for good measure.”

He leads the way out of his room, and we find Anna impatiently waiting by the door. She hands Lance a black backpack, and he opens it to look through it quick. “Great job! You didn’t miss anything this time!” 

Anna smiles, and waits for us to get our shoes on. Once we’re in the hall, Lance puts the backpack on, and while he locks his door, I text Shiro to let him know my plans for the day. 

It doesn’t take us long to get loaded into his SUV, and it seems like only a few minutes before we’re pulling into the parking lot of the Zoo. I point to an open Handicap spot, and let Lance know I have a sign he can hang from his rear-view mirror in the side pocket of my chair. I always keep it with me, just in case. As he gets Anna out, an older couple walks by and the lady complains, “Look at those kids! They shouldn’t park in the handicap spot! Someone who actually needs it might show up.”

Lance coughs, getting the woman to look right at him, and he pulls my wheel chair out of the back end. Her eyes widen, then he makes a show of lifting me out of the car, and ever so gently setting me in my chair. For the icing on the cake, I dramatically try to place my feet where they go, and purposely miss a couple times. Which makes her grab the guy she’s with and drag him along faster.

“Papa! Come on!” Anna shouts, starting to walk away.

“Anna! You know the rules. You walk by Papa the entire time.”

“Sorry…” She mumbles, and comes back.

While we make our way to the entrance to pay for our tickets, I notice Anna pouting. Wanting to make her feel better I tell her, “I used to go on my own all the time. I hated waiting for Shiro. Then one day he told me, ‘Patience yields focus.’ I know you probably don’t understand what that means, but maybe someday you will.”

She sighs, and starts to play with one of her pig tails.

I’m so preoccupied, I don’t notice Lance paying. When we get inside I complain, “I could have bought my own ticket you know?”  
Lance raises an eyebrow, “If I remember correctly, someone was complaining that I didn’t take him on a date…so…it’s official now.”

Before I can say anything, Anna is tugging and Lance’s arm toward the Primate exhibits. I leisurely follow them, and enjoy the warmth of the day. Since it’s early, it’s not too hot, but it’s kind of just right. I fondly watch Anna as she points to the different primates, and I swear my heart grows even more when Lance squats down next to her to point things out. I have to admit…it’s looking like this is going to turn out to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this weekend I'll be visiting my family, so I probably won't post until next week (Most likely Tuesday!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got back from my mini vacation early! So here's a surprise chapter!

We had seen almost all the exhibits, and even watched a sea lion perform. Right now, we’re sitting in the main food court. Lance got himself a chili-dog, Anna is munching away on chicken nuggets, and I decided to get a burger. While we eat, Anna notices a few kids staring at us. Tilting her head a little, she tentatively says, “Hi.”

Lance reminds her not to talk to strangers, even children, because you just never know. Then one of the little boys, maybe eight or nine, wanders over and taps my arm. “Hey Mr…are your legs broken?”

Before I can answer, Anna cuts in, “Mr. Keith has an owie on his back. Papa is gonna help make it better.”

The little boy, with dark hair and eyes, looks over my chair one more time, opens his mouth, but is cut off by some lady, who I’m assuming is his mom. “Timothy! You can’t just walk away!” She gets a good look at me, raises her voice, and speaks slowly, enunciating each of her words, “I…am…so…sorry…if…my…son…bothered…you!”

Raising my eyebrows, I laugh, “I’m wheelchair bound…not deaf.” Lance snickers next to me as the lady gathers her son, and walks away. 

Once our stomachs are full, Lance asks, “Okay Princess, where to next?”

“Cats! Cats! Cats!” She excitedly chats, repeatedly.

We take out time getting there, because it’s just past noon, the Zoo is still open for about four more hours. The sign for the large cats is up ahead, but Lance has us making a turn. “Sorry, just need to make a pit stop.”

“Papa!” Anna whines, “Hurry.”

Feeling confident enough, I offer, “If you’re okay with it, I can take Anna over to the cats. It’s not far from here.”

“Yes! Please Papa!”

Squatting in front of Anna, Lance gently grabs her shoulders, so she looks right at him. “Okay. I’ll be quick though. Make sure you stay with Keith. You know the rules about not leaving my sight. The same goes for him.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighs, “I know Papa.”

She climbs onto my lap, and we both wave as we start to go in the opposite direction of Lance. We arrive at the mountain lion exhibit first. Because It’s so nice, the Zoo is starting to get crowded, which means people are less likely to let us up to the front. I can tell she’s getting antsy, so I say, “You can go up there. Just stay in my sight, like your Papa said.”  
She squeals excitedly, fitting through little gaps between people to get up close. Things are fine, until the crowd starts to get thicker, and it’s getting harder to see past them to Anna. Getting nervous I start trying to get to her, “Excuse me.” I say, over and over, but no one moves. When I look back to where Anna was, she’s gone.

My heart immediately starts racing, fear pumping through my veins. I try the best I can to get past everyone, but still no one moves, so I call out, “Anna!” until I’m screaming her name.

With shaky hands, I bring them up to my face to yell her name through them, to try and make my voice louder. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see her walking away. Panicking, I manage to squeeze through the crowd to her, and my fear only escalates as I see a big guy talking to her. He’s crouched down next to her as she talks animatedly about something I can’t hear. I push myself forward faster as the man reaches up to twirl one of her pig tails. Then, when he stands, he holds his hand out to her, and she holds onto it. He’s moving faster through the crowd than I can, and I start to think the worst.

Without hesitation, I’m out of my chair, and clumsily running toward them. “Anna!” I scream, and she looks over her shoulder at me.

“Mr. Keith!” She shrieks happily, but when she tries to pull her hand from the man, he grabs her wrist instead.

The guy, who’s scary big, looks over his shoulder at me, and yanks her along faster. “No, no, no! This can’t be happening!” I think, as my legs somehow pick up speed. “Let her go!” I yell, but the man doesn’t listen.

Luck seems to be on my side today, because an entire group of people cross in front of the man. With their perfect timing, I’m able to pull Anna’s wrist free from the man. I push her behind me, my legs starting to give out, but I grit my teeth, I need to hold strong of Anna.

“Give me the girl!” The man, growls, the anger in his eyes is intense enough, I feel myself starting to cower.

Shaking my head, I push back my fear, “Never.”

“She’s mine!”

“No, she’s not!”

Anna’s hand grips onto the back of my shirt, and I can feel her shaking. I know she’s crying, but I can’t do anything about it right now.

When he lunges forward, I move Anna, and manage to block his attack. It’s been way too many years to do any of my martial arts properly, but it’s enough to help me have some instincts for this. He swings again, but I block it, and bring my other hand up to grab his wrist. I try to take him down, but he’s twice my size, and I’m like a fish out of water on my legs.

He gets another swing in, this time connecting with my jaw; with enough force to spin me around, and make me lose my balance. I groan, pushing myself up onto my hands and knees. There’s plenty of on lookers, but no one has enough sense to step in, or get help. Anna has her arms around herself, big tears rolling over her cheeks. I try to tell her it’s okay, that it will be fine, but the wind is knocked out of me when I receive a large boot to my stomach. Landing hard on my back, I can’t help the scream that rips through my throat. The man looks down at me with a smirk that makes my stomach turn. Reaching down, he picks me up by my throat. My legs hang limply. I try to get them to get purchase on the ground, try to pull at his hand, but nothing works, desperate, I rasp, “Help…please.”

“Papa!” Anna screams at the top of her lungs, until she runs out of air. After a short pause she screams again, “PAPA! HELP!”  
The man pulls me close to his face, and hisses, “Stay out of my way.”

With a painful thud, I’m tossed away, landing in my side. I reach out for Anna as she’s picked up by the stranger, she kicks and screams, and still no one does anything. “Please! Stop him!” No one moves, and I scream as I force myself to move. The pain is enough to make my vision white for a moment, but I push past it.

He’s almost through the crowd, when finally, three guys step in and block his path. He turns away from them, and runs back toward me. I meet him in the middle, trying to pry Anna from his hold. I’m easily pushed aside, making Anna scream even more. Her pig tails are messed up, and her dress getting small tears from her struggle. With one last rush of adrenaline, I spring off the ground, and cling onto the man’s back. I slip my arm around his neck, and lock it in place with my other one. I hold on as tight as I can, and feel some hope return as Anna is released, but the hope is dashed when he lets himself fall backward. 

The last thing I hear before my back and head slam against the pavement, is Anna crying out almost relieved, “Papa!”

***

I wake to a soft melody of, beep…beep…beep. I crack my eyes open, and bright lights assault me, my head pounds, making me squeeze them back shut. Groaning, I’m about to reach for my head, but a squeeze to my hand stops me. Gentle fingers brush my bangs away from my face, and there’s a soft whisper, “It’s okay, you’ll be okay. Just relax, you’ll wake up soon enough. I know it.”

There’s a weight on my chest, so I force myself to open my eyes. Lifting my other hand, I bury it in soft brown hair. The touch startles him, and when he lifts his head, I breathe,   
“Lance…”

He smiles and I want to return it, but panic strikes me. 

“Anna! Lance, Anna was taken! I tried, I swear I tried to stop him.” 

I start to sit, determined to get up and start searching for her, but Lance gently pushes me back down, “She’s okay…I reluctantly let Allura take her to my apartment.” He chuckles sadly, “She didn’t want to leave you. She told me over and over how hard you tried to stop Sendak.”

“W-who?”

“Anna’s biological father.”

“What?”

Lance absent mindedly plays with my fingers on the hand he’s holding, “Sendak was released from prison a few days ago, somehow he wasn’t on death row for my sister’s murder, and they stupidly let him out on ‘good behavior’. I kept seeing him everywhere, but I thought I was being paranoid. It turns out I was wrong. He’s being held again, and I filed a restraining order on him. He’s not on the birth certificate, and I have custody. So, it shouldn’t be a problem. There might be a bump in the road if he’s serious about trying to get her…as in he’ll ask for a paternity test. There’s no way in hell any sane judge would give him custody, but they could force visitation, and then I would have the complicated job of explaining everything to Anna. She thinks she’s mine…only mine. She’s never asked about a mom, or anything.”

I take in everything he said, but when a door opens and a nurse walks in I finally look around. I lift my free hand, where there’s an IV secured to it, and just notice the oxygen blowing into my nose. I try to sit again, only to have the nurse hurry over, “Hello Mr. Kogane, do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“That’s right. You have some cuts and bruises, and a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head.”

I nod, and stare at her for a moment, “Do I know you?”

She smiles kindly, her kind chocolate eyes lighting up a little, “I’m Shay. I, uh, see Hunk from time to time. We’ve met once or twice.”

“Right, I remember now. So, uh, when can I leave?”

“Well, your physical therapist was contacted. The doctor believes you would do well with a back brace and leg braces. So he needs to come show you how to wear them, and put them on.”

“I never consented to that.”

“You were unconscious, your brother did for you.”

Sighing I pinch my nose, “He can’t do that, can he? I’m an adult.”

“That may be true, but he is listed as someone who can accept treatment in your behalf.”

She checks my vitals, and leaves with a kind smile. The entire time she was in here, Lance was texting someone. He catches me staring and apologizes, “Talking to Allura, making sure Anna is okay.” He’s quiet for a moment, and I notice that his eyes are bloodshot, he must have been crying. “Thank you…so much. If…if you hadn’t gotten up, hadn’t pushed yourself…she…she would be gone. I just…” tears well up in his eyes, so I pull him down, making him rest his head on my chest. He looks at me with bleary eyes, “You could have been hurt even worse…it all could have been so much worse.”

I manage to convince him to crawl onto the bed with me. He positioned himself so his head is tucked under my chin, and I hold him, trying to ground him, “We shouldn’t think of the what if’s. I just…I did what I had to because…because I couldn’t stand the thought of her being gone…of how…destroyed…you would have been.” Lance sniffles, and I start to trace random patterns on his back, “Call me crazy, but…I may have gotten a little attached to the both of you…I don’t like letting my walls down, but you…you chipped away at it. You haven’t given up, even when I over reacted. Even though…I know, eventually you’ll get sick of taking care of me, I don’t care…I’ll take whatever time you two will give me.”

Lance moves to lay on his side and cups my face in his hand, making me look at him, “I don’t feel like I’m taking care of you. You’re more independent than anyone would expect. Besides, you’ve been making impressive progress. You ran today. You fought against someone. You protected my daughter. You mean so much to the both of us.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead. “I don’t think you understand how much.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a short little fluffy chapter. I wanted to write more, but I'm just way too tired. So you know, the next chapter will probably have a decent size time jump. 
> 
> Also, as a fyi, I don't know a lot about back injuries or the likely hood of walking/getting feeling back. This story is fictional, and the way I'm writing it is to just help the story line. I mean no offense, and apologize if I have offended anyone.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eventually, I found out I had been in the hospital overnight. Lance had stayed the entire time. I just finished working with Coran, figuring out these stupid braces. Luckily, they at least gave me Closed Cuff Crutches, to help keep myself balanced. Coran thinks by eliminating my chair, that I’ll be forced to get my back and legs working again. Shiro had brought us some food before Coran came, and I reminded him how much I hated that he made this decision, but of course he doesn’t care. I know he’s trying to help, but sometimes it can be a bit much.

“I look like Forest Gump,” I complain while we walk…yeah…walk to the parking lot.

“Well you’re the hottest Forest Gump I’ve ever seen then.” Lance winks, and I can feel my face heating up.

Shiro chuckles as he turns down one of the rows of cars. When I don’t follow, he turns around, “Are you coming?”

Suddenly I feel a little panicked. I know I should go home, I need to shower, and actually wear my own clothes, but…, “I need to see Anna. I need to make sure she’s okay.”

“Okay. Would you like me to bring you some clothes or anything?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Could you grab my school stuff? If it’s okay with Lance I’ll probably just stay there and ride to Altea U with them tomorrow.” 

Lance nods in agreement, and Shiro quickly comes back over, and hugs me the best he can without knocking me over. “I’ll see in you in a little bit. I’m so proud of you…I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” I grip him a little tighter, then he pulls away and waves as he goes to find his car.

It takes us a little while to get to Lance’s SUV, because I’m still getting the hang of moving in the braces. I have a new appreciation for how a baby deer feels the first time on their legs. When we finally get to it, Lance takes my crutches and I awkwardly get myself into the passenger’s seat. 

The drive to his apartment is quiet. Which, I’m okay with. I’m sure Lance has more than enough on his mind than to worry about keeping a conversation going. When we arrive at his place, he opens the door and immediately has his arms full of Anna. She clings to his neck, and he gently rubs her back, “Hey Princess. Did you have fun with Allura?”

Her head is tucked under his chin, and she sniffles, “Y-yeah, but I-I had a bad dream.”

Kissing the top of her head Lance coos, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s okay. Mr. Keith needed you more.”

Feeling like it’s the right moment, I lean one of my crutches up against the door, and put my hand on her upper back, above Lance’s, “Hey…” is all I can manage to say.

Her head flies up off of Lance’s chest, and her eyes are wide. Her bottom lip quivers as she flings herself at me. It’s a good thing Lance was paying attention, because he was able to get his arm around my waist to help keep me on my feet. Anna’s legs wrap around me at my hips, and she has her arms locked so tightly around my neck, I almost can’t breathe. “Mr. Keith,” she sobs. 

“Shh, don’t cry. I’m okay. Are you okay?”

She pulls back a little, her green eyes shiny with new tears, “Y-yes. Miss Allura put a kitty bad-aid on my wrist where the bad man’s nails scratched me.” 

She shows me her bad-aid, and without thinking, I gently grab her hand, and bring her wrist up, so I can kiss her small battle wound. “There…better?”

Her brows furrow, and then she looks at Lance, back to me, and at Lance again. “I thought only papa’s kiss owies…”

Lance smiles fondly, “Keith cares about you very much. He was so worried when he woke up he asked about you. So, I think it’s okay.”

Anna must have accepted what Lance said, because she lays her head on my shoudler, and asks, “Can we have pizza with Allura and Shiro?”

“If they want to, that’s fine with me,” Lance answers, gently stroking the back of her head. “How about you go play for a bit. Keith still needs to get some rest. He hit his head pretty hard.”

She squeezes me one more time, then Lance helps her get down. She sighs, but listens to her dad and sits down by her doll house. Allura, who had been in the living room the entire time, gets off the couch, and is the next person to hug me. “You’re such an idiot. Do you know how bad that could have turned out? You’re lucky you got away with scrapes and bruises.”

When she pulls away, I look at Anna, thinking about how scared I was, “I couldn’t just let him take her. It wouldn’t have been so bad if people hadn’t just stood there and watched. I thought…I thought my legs were going to give out…if they had…” I squeeze my eyes shut, fighting back tears. When I’m sure I won’t cry, I clear my throat, “I think I would like to get cleaned up…”

Allura moves, so I can stumble past her, and Lance hovers the entire way to his bathroom. “There’s towels next to the tub. You can use my shampoo and soap. The hot water is touchy…if you don’t get it just right it will—”

“Do you just want to join me?” I ask, to stop his rambling. “Otherwise I’ll have to take a bath, since I don’t trust myself on my feet in a wet bath tub.”

Lance looks over his shoulder, and Allura must have waved him on, because he follows me into the bathroom. Feeling a bit wore out, I make sure the lid to the toilet is down, and sit. He grabs two towels, setting them on the sink, and then starts the water.

As he’s checking the temperature, I mumble, “Maybe it might be better to take a bath…”

I start to feel light headed, and Lance is suddenly kneeling on the floor, steadying me. “You okay?”

“Fine…just…wore out I guess.”

Reaching over, he shuts off the shower, and starts filling the tub. He adds some stuff to it, that makes the bathroom smell really nice, like strawberries. Then he adds some of what I’m assuming is Anna’s bubble bath, since the bottle is in the shape of a princess. Once the tub is full enough, he shuts off the water and then moves my crutches, which I was holding, and lays them on the floor. Slowly, he lifts my shirt over my head, and then reaches for the latches that are around my waist, helping hold the leg braces in place. I have to sit annoyingly straight with the back brace they gave me, and I wish he would have started with that, but he’s too busy working on all the latches on the braces. After he undoes the final one, he then reaches up to peel open the Velcro that tightens my back brace. One the main strap is pulled away, he’s able to let it drop away from me. 

Oddly feeling a little exposed, I reach for the hem of Lance’s blue shirt, the same one he was wearing at the Zoo yesterday. I let my fingers brush against him as I lift his shirt over his head. He smiles a little, and places a gentle kiss on my chest. Then he stands, helping me up with him, and pulls away the braces around my legs. Groaning, I complain, “It was hard enough getting ready every day with a wheelchair...these things,” I gesture to the braces lying on the floor, “Are going to make it nearly impossible.”

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to help you every time.” Lance’s voice dropped, and his pupils are slightly more dilated.

“Do you know how early you’d have to get up to get you and Anna ready, then drive to my apartment, just to help me?”

Placing his hand against the side of my neck, his fingers weave into my hair, “Or you could just stay here.” He kisses me, but my brain has short circuits, and I can’t figure out how to do it back. He pulls away slowly, worry sketched into his perfect features, “I um, meant while you get used to it?” he says, almost questioningly.

“D-did you…just…did you ask me to move in with you?”

Blushing, he keeps one hand on my waist, helping me balance, and removes his other one from my neck to run it through his hair, “I guess I did. When I was thinking of it, it seemed like a good idea…but now…now that I said it out loud…I remember that we’ve only known each other for maybe over a month. It’s kind of fast, right?”

I’m not going to lie, when he offered, my first thought once my brain worked again, was that I’d love to, but now he seems uncertain. “Uh, yeah…it’s a little fast. I…I wouldn’t mind staying for a couple days though, while I get used to my new way of life.”

“Okay,” he whispers, hands trailing to the button on my jeans. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The bath was exactly what I needed. Lance had washed my hair for me, and then for a good twenty minutes I leaned back between his legs, while he blabbed on about different constellations, and how some day he’ll point them all out to me. From how he talked about it, I learned that Lance loves space more than I originally thought. Coincidentally, we both believe in aliens, which is nice. He’s the first person not to look at me like I was crazy when I told him.

Shiro had arrived sometime while I was bathing, and Allura said she ordered the Pizza, and it should be here soon. “Your stuff in Lance’s room.” Shiro mentions from where he’s being held hostage by Anna by her doll house.

I look down at the t-shirt and sweat pants Lance let me borrow again, and decide I’ll put my own clothes back on tomorrow. For a moment, I just stand and watch as Allura, Shiro, and now Lance, play with Anna. No matter how bad I could have gotten hurt, I don’t regret my decision one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut!

The past four months I’ve been going to therapy twice a week, I think I’m almost ready to lose the braces, my crutches are collecting dust in my closet, and most of the feeling in my legs has returned. Lance comes to every single one, sometimes even bringing Anna, if his mom or Allura are busy. I’ve spent probably over fifty percent of my time at his place. I’ve even left some clothes there, and a tooth brush. Another thing I’ve learned about Lance is that he likes to compete with me. He even tells me I’m his biggest rival, which I guess to me doesn’t make a lot of sense. Because as far as I’m concerned, most people aren’t intimate with their rivals, but I just let him think what he wants. The last thing we bickered about was while we were playing Mario Cart. He insisted that he would beat me, and even took me out with a leader shell, but…I still won. 

Also, I’d say our relationship has grown significantly. I love spending time with him, and with Anna. So much that right now, I’m nervously clutching a duffle bag to my chest as Shiro drives me to his apartment. He thinks I’m busy today, but the truth is. I was busy packing. The trunk and backseat of Shiro’s vehicle has boxes of my belongings filling them up. 

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asks, as we pull into the parking lot of Lance’s apartment complex.

“I’m sure. I…care about him so much…and Anna. I miss them when I’m not there, and all I can think about is the next time I’ll see them. Summer break started a week ago, so I think this is the right time. Because the only thing we’ll need to focus on is us.”

“Okay, just…if you change your mind, you always have a room at home.”

“I know…thank you. For everything. I know I was difficult sometimes.”

Shiro laughs and shuts off his vehicle, “Yeah, but what teen isn’t?” we sit quietly for a moment, and Shiro says, “You should probably go tell him.”

Getting out, I sling my bag over my shoulder, and use the key Lance had already given me to get into the building. I stand in front of his door for a moment, trying to collect myself. Taking some calming breaths, I knock three times, and hear a muffled, “Papa! I’ll get it!”

“No, Anna. Wait for me.”

She doesn’t, because the door cracks open slowly, and Anna is about to shriek excitedly, but I put my finger to my mouth, and she closes her mouth. Then the door opens more and I see Lance, who has little barrettes barely hanging onto his short hair. When he sees me, he flushes a little, and quickly pulls them out, and ruffles his hair to put it back in place. “Keith! Hey. I uh, thought you were busy today?”

“I was.”

He steps to the side, letting me in. When the door shuts behind me, Anna hugs my legs, and Lance kisses my temple, then notices my bag. Tugging on it he asks, “Switching out clothes? I don’t mind doing laundry you know, I just toss them in with mine.”

I grab Lance’s forearm, using it to help balance me as I squat down to pick up Anna. She gets comfortable on my hips, curiosity in her eyes. “I’m not switching clothes out.”  
With a furrowed brow, Lance sighs,” You’ve come to get your stuff?”

I shake my head, “I’d never do that.”

“The only other thing I can think of is that you’re bringing more? Are you going to stay here more days out of the week now?”

“Yes! Mr. Keith should always stay!” Anna cheers.

Bopping her nose with the tip of my finger I try to sound casual, “That’s the plan.”

My heart feels like it’s going to burst when Lance doesn’t respond right away, but then realization crosses his face, “Your…your moving in?”

Anna hugs me tighter, and I lose my nerve, “Uh, yeah…if…if the offer is still on the table.”

Lance’s answer comes in the form of him grabbing my face and crashing out lips together. When Anna complains that she’s being squished, he pulls away, “We’d love to have you live with us. Do we need to go get your stuff?”

Almost like on cue, there’s a knock at the door. I set Anna down, and open it to Reveal a few boxes sitting on the ground already, and Shiro holding one. “About time, I could use some help.”

Chuckling, I’m about to go and help him, but Lance stops me, “I’ll do it, you stay here and,” he grins, “Unpack.”

Anna grabs my hand, and pulls me toward Lance’s room, “I’ll help!”

I chuckle, and set my bag on his…our bed. She climbs up, unzips the bag, and pulls out the clothes I had shoved in it. When she gets to the bottom she finds my sketch pad. Curious, she opens it, and gasps, “Mr. Keith, can you teach me to draw?”

“Of course. We’ll have lots of time for that now.”

Needing hangers, I go back to where Lance had moved the boxes into the apartment, I dig them out, and then return to his…our room, and Anna helps me put my nicer shirts on the hangers, so I can hang them in the closet. 

Unpacking takes most of the day, so Lance goes and gets some takeout that way we don’t have to worry about cooking. After dinner, we’re sitting on the couch with Anna snuggled up between us, and I can’t help but think this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. While we watch some princess movie again, Anna falls asleep, with her head against my shoulder. I watch her fondly, glad I finally took the step and moved in with them, because I’ll get to have these moments all the time.

“We should probably put her to bed,” Lance whispers, tucking her hair behind her ear. I nod, and he scoops her up. I follow them to her room, that’s a baby blue color, with an array of toys, cat plushies, and books, both for reading and coloring. 

I pull back the blankets for him, and he gently lays her down. Once she’s tucked in, he places a kiss on her forehead. Grabbing my hand, he leads me across the hall into…our…room. He plants a chaste kiss on my lips, then pulls his shirt over his head. 

When he catches me staring he asks, “Like what you see?”

“Actually, yes.”

He flops down on his…uh our, bed, and lays with his arms crossed under his head. Winking he wiggles a little, “Hmm, I’m not sure if I believe you. Maybe you should show me how much you like what’s in front of you.”

Unlatching my braces, I drop them to the ground, and then shed my shirt, and remove my back brace. Trying to be seductive, I kneel on the end of the bed, and crawl up to him. Straddling his lap, I press light kisses to his abdomen, chest, neck, and finally lips. His tongue slips easily into my mouth. He moves his arms form under his head, and grips onto my waist, rolling his hips up. Groaning, I roll mine in response, and our kiss turns more heated. “Believe me now?”

Panting, he shakes his head, “Nah, net yet.”

His hands move from my waist to my stomach, making me twitch, and his fingers dip into the front of my jeans. Tilting my head to the side I grind down on him, and ask, “What will convince you?”

Part of me is nervous for his answer, because we haven’t actually had sex yet, just a lot of touching, and sucking. “Hmm, maybe…your lips.”

Smirking, I slide back far enough that I can slide his pants off. I mouth him through his boxers, and he moans softly. “You’re so responsive today.”

He leans up on his elbows to look at me, “Maybe I’m extra turned on, because you live with me now, so we can do this..” he groans when I free his dick from his boxers, still not fully hard, “All the time.”

I hum in response, licking at his length, watching as it gets harder with each swipe of my tongue. Once he’s fully erect, I slip my lips over the head, and slowly take him as far as I can into my mouth. 

“Fuck, Keith…”

I suck harder in response, twirl my tongue around the head, and occasionally drag my teeth lightly up his shaft. I keep going and feel him start to twitch in my mouth after a while. My jaw starts to hurt, but I keep going.

Lance withers underneath me, and with a shaking hand grabs my hair, pulling me off his dick. “Ngh…not yet…I want…only if you want…I need.”

I kiss his lips softly, “What do you want?”

“To feel you around me.”

I sit back on my heels, panic rising in the back of my mind. My breathing quickens, and Lance hurries to sit up. Holding my head between his hands, he gets inches away from my face.

“Breathe, Keith. It’s okay. If you’re not ready, it’s just fine.”

“N-no…I…want to. I’m just…scared I guess.”

Lance searches my eyes for a moment and gently says, “We can take it slow, and stop at any time. All you have to do is tell me, okay?”

“Y-yeah, okay.”

He kisses me, and pulls me back so I’m lying on top of him. He breaks our kiss, pulling away just far enough so he can say, “We need to get rid of some clothing first.”

I nod, my bangs falling forward. He scrunches his nose up as my hair brushes against his face. Reaching down, he unbuttons my pants, and when he pulls down the zipper I swear the sound of it is deafening. My breath hitches as he lowers them over my hips, letting them rest right under my ass, which he takes the time to grab. 

“You still with me?”

I meet his eyes and nod, “Y-yeah.”

Then I shimmy out of my pants, both of our boxers follow, and he rolls so I’m the one on my back. Reaching over to the bed side table, he pulls out lube and a condom. I swallow hard, my dick is hard despite my fear.

“I promise it will feel good. You just have to give yourself time to adjust.”

I nod, grabbing him by the neck, I pull him down into a rough kiss, our teeth knocking together. I’ve had three of his fingers in me before, but…this is different…this means more.  
He pops the bottle of lube open, and I flinch. He sets a hand on my chest, “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, I-I do.”

With that, Lance disappears from my sight, and I arch my back as my length is enveloped in the heat of his mouth. I’m so lost in the sensation, I almost don’t feel two of his fingers breech my hole. We’ve been intimate enough times, that he doesn’t need to start with one, but it’s still always a bit of a shock to the system. 

He slowly works his fingers in and out of me, stretching me to fit a third one in. Once the third finger is completely in, he hits my prostate as he sucks, and I almost cum right there and then. Gasping, I tug on his hair, “L-Lance st-stop. I’ll…I’ll…” He pops off, licking his lips, and looks down at me with lust filled eyes.

He gently removes his fingers, rolls the condom on, and lubes up his cock. Then he lifts my legs, placing one around his waist, and the over stretched out over his shoulder. He lines up, and I grip onto the sheets as I feel the head against my entrance. “Are you positive.”

“Fuck. Yes, Lance I’m positive. Just stick it in already.”

He all but folds me in half, grabbing the head board with one hand, and resting the other by me head. Slowly he pushes in, and tears prick at my eyes. It burns, but it’s not too painful yet. His hand moves from the bed to my cheek, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I breathe, “J-just…slowly, please.”

“Of course.”

It takes longer than anticipated for him to get fully sheathed, and he’s been waiting a good five minutes, maybe more, for me to decide that he can move. 

Finally, I’m able to loosen my hold on the sheets, and reach up for him. He bends over, letting my hands slide into his hair. We meet in the middle with a sloppy kiss, and when I pull away I whisper, “Move.”

He pulls out slowly, thrusting back in just as slow. His arms shake and he croaks, “Fuck Keith. You’re so…so tight.”

I feel so full as he keeps thrusting, his pace never changing, and then he tips my hips just a little more and, “NGH! My God…r-right there…please do th-that again."

He does and I cry out his name, not knowing how to handle the amount of pressure and pleasure filling me. Thrusting a little faster, Lance brushes my hair out of my face, “You’re so…so beautiful.”

I blush, and try to look away but he doesn’t let me. “Th-tha—” my words are cut by a deep moan ripping through my throat as Lance wraps his hand loosely around my dick. 

As my pleasure builds, I start to move my hips, meeting each of his thrusts. He kisses me again, more passionately than he ever has. His hand speeds up, and I almost choke on my own breath. “Shit, Keith, I…I love you so fucking much.”

The movement of my hips falter, and I stare up at him. For a moment, I just look at him. Then I fling my arms around his shoulders, and he lifts me so he’s sitting on his heels, and I’m in his lap. I grab his head, trying to put how I feel into the kiss, but when we break away I still add, “I love you too…Oh god, I love you.”

Suddenly it’s like I unleashed an animal with my confession, and he grabs my hips in a bruising manner, lifting me up and slamming me back down. My head falls back as he man handles me. “I’m cl-close.” He mumbles.

I nod in agreement, my dick rubbing between our stomachs, the soft ridges of his abs sending shocks through me. Then he hits my prostate again, and I’m done for. My entire body seizes up, and my climax erupts between us. Lance follows with a mantra of my name on his lips, only a few more thrusts after me.

He carefully pulls out of me, discarding the condom. We lay next to each other on our sides, our fingers linked between us. We know we should clean up, since my cum is splattered on both of our chests, but right now, neither of us care. Instead we share gentle kisses and words, basking in the afterglow of our first time together. Which he promptly ruins by saying, “I’m still not sure I’m convinced that you like what you see.”

I raise an eyebrow, unimpressed, but he just laughs, and pulls me closer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it feels like forever since I've updated....but...it's only been four days...
> 
> Trigger warning: Talk of domestic abuse.
> 
> Also...some Lansgt...sorry.

The past couple of weeks have been a dream, I didn’t know I had, come true. Everything was going smoothly, Lance and I even survived our first argument, about something so ridiculous I can’t even remember what it was about, until Lance got a letter in the mail. Sendak wants a DNA test done on Anna. 

Right now, Lance and I are sitting in the waiting room, to see a Lawyer. I had asked how we would afford one, since I can’t get my dad’s life insurance money until I graduate, and he needs to save what he gets from his sister’s policy, for the apartment, school, and Anna. He had told me not to worry about it, and I guess I can see why now. Pidge’s older brother Matt, who happens to be a lawyer, offered, or was talked into it by his sister, to take Lane’s case for free. 

Lance nervously bounces his leg, so I set my hand on it and give him a reassuring squeeze, “If Matt is half as smart as Pidge, we’ll be more than okay.”

“I just…I don’t want Anna to find out this way. I wanted to wait until she was older. I was going to show her pictures, and explain it to her so she understands. She’s a smart girl, but she’s only five. If that bastard of a DNA donor, had any shred of human decency, he wouldn’t do this to her. If he actually cared about her, he wouldn’t do this. He’s just trying to get at my family, because we knew he was bad for Diana, but no matter how hard we tried…she kept taking him back.”

“Maybe you could explain everything to Anna now, the way you want to. Don’t wait for the court to decide what to do.”

“Y-yeah, maybe. I’m…never mind.”

Taking his hand into mine, I bring it up to kiss the back of it. I’m pretty sure I know what he’s thinking. “She’s not going to hate you.”

“Y-you don’t know that. She knows lying it bad…I’ve lied to her, her entire life.”

I open my mouth to respond, but the office door opens up, and someone who looks Identical to Pidge, says, “Mr. McClain?”

Lance clears his throat, and gets up, still holding onto my hand. We enter the modern Office. It has a metal sculpture in one corner, a book shelf along one of the walls, and a large desk, organized just right, with a Laptop sitting in the middle. Matt sit’s down, and gestures for us to do the same. He pulls open one of his drawers, and flips through a few file holders, until he finds, what I’m guessing, is Lance’s. “So from what I understand. You have full parental custody of Anna McClain. Her mother passed when Anna was only an infant. The father is not listed on the birth certificate. Are you sure Sendak is her biological father.”

Lance tenses a little, “Yes. My sister wasn’t the type to sleep around. Besides he had her so brainwashed that she actually thought he loved her.”

“Was Sendak abusive?”

Lance gets even more stiff, “Did you not read anything I emailed you?”

“I did, but it still needs to be discussed, in case you missed anything.”

“I didn’t miss anything!” Lance hisses, “I will never forget the first time she came home with a black eye. They met in college. She would come home almost every day for dinner with our family. One day she walked in with her eye swollen shut and bruised.” He scoffs, “It kept happening, she even had a broken arm once. Then, he made her move in with him, and we saw her less and less. I found when they lived. I-I went to go see my sister. I was fifteen, she was nineteen.” Lance gulps, his grip on my hand tightening. “I heard her screaming…begging him to stop. I pounded on the door, and a very drunk Sendak opened it. My sister was on the floor behind him, hands covering her head, trying to protect herself. I’ll never forget how fragile she looked. I called the cops right there and then, but when he figured out who I was talking to, he grabbed my phone, yanked me into his apartment, and threw me on the ground by my sister. Sendak is a big guy, there wasn’t much I could do against him, so I just used myself as a barrier between them. Somehow, I convinced my sister, after he passed out that night, to come with me. I’m not sure if it’s because of what he did to me, or if she had finally come to her senses. She stayed with us for a couple month, and while she was with us, that’s when she found out she was pregnant. She had thought her period was just irregular because of stress, but turns out…it was because of Anna. During her pregnancy, she would periodically go back to Sendak, and he would beat her some more, and then she’d come back. Shortly before she had Anna, she finally came to her senses, or at least she cared enough about her unborn baby not to expose her to that. She had left him for good. Then a couple month after she had Anna, he found her while she was out shopping. Convinced her to come back. Her and Anna moved out the next day. I-I took care of Anna a lot, because my sister had enough sense to keep her away when Sendak drank. Then one day when she didn’t come back to get her, my mom got a phone call that she was in a coma from severe head trauma, and the outlook was grim. Apparently, she really did understand what was going on, because she had put in her will that I would get Anna. I just want Anna to live a happy life. She deserves it. She’s such a brilliant, fun, and loving little girl.”

I can only stare at Lance. He’s shared a lot of himself with me, but he rarely talks about his sisters abuse, rarely talks about his sister in general. Which is fine, because I know it hurts him to talk about it, to be forced to think about it. 

Matt reaches for a box of tissues on his desk, and slides it in front of Lance, “We’ll get her that life, but…I’m afraid we will have to do the DNA test.”

Lance nods, his hand gripping mine impossibly tight.

“Also, Mr. Kogane, I’ll need you to be ready to testify against Sendak. From the police report, it sounds like you protected Anna.”

“Y-yeah. Anna…Anna is like family to me. I…I was orphaned when I was young. Sure, I have a family who adopted me, but it’s different with Lance and Anna. I um, I’m hoping one day in the future, I get the opportunity to call her mine too.”

Lance turns his teary eyes on me and smiles softly, “You really want that?”

“Yes, so much.”

Leaning over, Lance pecks my lips, then clears his throat, “Is there no way around doing the test?”

“I’m afraid not.” Matt responds, opening up his laptop and typing into it. “The clinic will do a free one since it’s court ordered, I’ll email you their information.”

“Can…can we do it with her? She’ll be nervous, and if she sees us do it, she’ll easily comply, “Lance explains, fidgeting in his chair.

“Sure, I’ll add that in. It will also be free of charge. I can word it to say it’s part of the case.”

After some more discussion, Matt shows us out, and we head straight for Lance’s car. On our way to his mom’s house, we stop through a fast food drive through, and pick up a kids meal for Anna, three burgers, three orders of fries, and three sodas. One for myself, Lance, and his mother.

As we pull into the driveway of his childhood home, he shuts off the ignition, and slouches in his seat, “We need to tell Anna…today. Here. I…I’ll need my mom to help if Anna gets upset. I hate upsetting her.”

I nod, grabbing the bags of food, while Lance picks up the drink carrier. The few feet to the front door are tense, and when Lance opens it, Anna comes running, “PAPA! Mr. Keith!”  
She hugs my knees, then Lances. His mother greets us, taking the food from my hands, and going into their dining room. She spreads out the food, and Anna climbs into a chair, tearing open her kids meal. Lance’s mom and I sit, but Lance is frozen in the doorway. He’s watching Anna with a solemn look on his face. After a few minutes, he comes in, whispers something in his mom’s ear, then sits down next to Anna, so she’s in between us. “Anna, Princess…” Lance says, gaining her attention. “We need to tell you something, but before we do. I want you to know, I love you very, very much.”

She smiles brightly, “I love you too, Papa.”

Turning sideways in his chair, so he can face her, he asks, “Have you ever wondered who your Mama was?”

Anna tilts her head, “No. I just need you.”

“Do you mind if I tell you about her?”

She picks up a fry and munches on it, “Okay.”

Taking a deep breath, Lance takes a photo out of his mother’s hand. I hadn’t even noticed her getting up to get it. He holds it so Anna can see it, and she points excitedly to him among the two boys and one girl, Lance being the youngest. “So, you know your uncles right?” Anna nods, and points to them. “Do you know how they’re you’re uncles?”

“Uh-huh. Because you’re brothers.”

“Right. You’re so smart.” Anna beams, and Lance points to his sister, who looks a little different than the boys. Much more feminine, with a rounded jaw, freckles scattered across her nose…I look at Anna, then back at the picture. I had thought she looked like Lance, which she does, but…she looks almost just like her mother, so much so, it almost looks like she’s a clone. “This,” Lance points to his sister, “Is my sister…your Mama.”

Anna squints at the picture, and whispers, “Mama?”

“Yes. Do you know what that makes me?”

“Papa?”

Lance sighs, and I can tell he’s struggling to stay composed, so I chime in, “Your Papa is technically your Uncle. When your Mama had you, he helped take care of you. Then there was an accident, and your Mama got hurt really bad. She had made it known, that if something were to happen to her, that her brother would get to raise you.”

Anna looks confused for a moment, then asks, “Not my Papa?”

Lance shakes his head so fast I’m afraid he might hurt himself, “No sweetie, I’ll always be your Papa. I just…I wanted you to know the truth.”  
When she still looks upset I tell her, “My Mama and Papa died when I was little too. Then Shiro’s family was nice enough to invite me into their home, and they became my family. They love me just like my parents did. Your Papa loves you very, very much, and even though you had a different family when you were born, he’s still your Papa.”

“I love Papa too.”

That’s when Lance breaks into loud, hiccuping, sobs. His mother wraps her arms around him from behind, and Anna climbs into his lap. He holds onto her like she might disappear. Not wanting to ruin their moment, I’m about to go into the other room, but Lance grabs my wrist before I can, pulling me into their family hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! So I've decided to make an actual schedule for my hectic life! I will not update only on Tuesday's. I used to update randomly, but life has been hectic, and I feel putting myself on a schedule will help with everything in general.

The weeks leading up to the court date have been…stressful, to say the least. Between my physical therapy, getting Anna’s DNA tested, and our meetings with Matt, it’s been pretty hectic. Lance is the most stressed of us all. He barely eats, or sleeps, and spends every waking moment with Anna. I can tell he’s afraid he’s going to lose her. Matt had said with Sendak’s record, and being proven guilty of his sister’s death, that the most he would ever be able to get is supervised visits.

I had gone over to Shiro’s for a couple hours, because I needed to vent about everything. About how it isn’t fair that this is happening to them. He was surprised I wasn’t venting about the lack of alone time Lance and I have had, but that’s not what I’m worried about. All I want is to see Lance happy again, and that won’t happen until after the court hearing tomorrow.

When I enter our apartment, the first thing I notice is the end credits to one of Anna’s favorite movies rolling. All the lights are turned off, and their sleeping forms on the couch is illuminated by the T.V. I flick on the light above the stove, just so it’s not too bright when I wake them. Lance is lying on his back, and Anna is curled up on her side, her back against the back of the couch, and her head tucked under Lance’s chin. Not wanting to miss this prime moment, I take out my phone and snap a couple of pictures. 

With some effort, I kneel on the floor, next to the couch, and gently run my hand through Lance’s hair, “Hey…Lance.”

He groans a little, his hold on Anna tightening.

“Lance, come on, wake up.”

This time, his eyes flutter open, and he yawns, “What time is it?”

“Ten. Anna needs to go lay in her bed.”

Lance Nods, and waits for me to stand back up. Then I carefully pick her up, and he mumbles, “Night, Mr.Keith.”

I kiss the top of her head, and Lance stretches out his back, then takes her from me. I follow him to her room, where he lays her in bed, and whispers, “I love you so much.”  
She rolls onto her side, and starts reaching around. Lance sees her Teddy toward the end of her bed, so he grabs it and tucks it under her arm. She squeezes it, and sighs contently. I have to physically pry Lance away from her bed, and I gently push him across the hall to our room. “You need to sleep.”

“I can’t. All I can’t…not with her near me.” He pauses, sits on our bed, and rubs his eyes, “I don’t know what I’ll do if they take her away from me.”

After I take my braces off, I crawl onto the bed, and knee; behind Lance. Draping my arms over his shoulders, I hold him as tight as I can. “They won’t take her from you. Even Matt said he has battled in front of the same judge you will have. He said she is kind and fair.”

“You’ll be there right? Not just for your testimony, but…sitting right next to me?”

“Of course. Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay will all be there. Your family will be there, and Anna will sit between us. I bet she’ll even hold your hand through it all.”

Lance nods, and sniffles a little. He’s been busy trying to be strong for his daughter, but it seems like that strength is cracking. I feel the pitter patter of tears drip onto my arms, so move to sit against the headboard.

He looks at me over his shoulder so I gesture for him to come over to me. He straddles my thighs, and hunches over, burying his face against my neck. Clutching to my shirt he sobs, his shoulders shaking with each inhale. I rub his back gently, and coo, “It will be okay. I promise.”

After some convincing, I finally got Lance to lay down. He kept his head on my chest, and I played with his hair. I know he didn’t sleep, because the couple of times I dozed off, he would wake me with his squirming. The alarm rings way before I feel like it should, and Lance groggily turns it off. He sits with his feet on the floor, and puts his head in his hands. “I’m not ready for this.”

“I know, but let’s shower and get dressed. Then we can wake up Anna and get her cleaned up and ready to go. We’ll grab breakfast on the way.”

Lance nods, heading out of our room and to the bathroom. I move a little slower, not wanting to deal with my braces for the short walk to the bathroom. I use the walls and doorways for support, and eventually make it into a steam filled room. Lance is dropping his boxers as I walk in, and he smiles tiredly, “You’re not using your braces.”

I roll my eyes, because he’s seen me without them before, but every time he gets stupidly…okay not so stupidly…happy about it.

We shower quickly, and go back to our room and put on the suits we rented for this. Neither of us have had a need to buy one before, so we figured renting was the way to go. Lance’s black suit is accompanied by a baby blue dress shirt, and a navy-blue tie. While I chose a red shirt, and plain black tie. He helps me get my braces on, making sure the suit pants don’t get caught or twisted in them too much.

Holding his hand, we cross the hall to Anna’s room. Surprisingly she’s up, and just sitting in the middle of her floor with her Teddy wrapped in her arms. She looks up at Lance, her eyes red and puffy. “Papa…I’m scared.”

Lance smiles through his tiredness and worry. “Don’t be Princess. We just have to go listen to some people talk, and then we’ll go out to eat, wherever you want.”

Anna sniffles, and Lance leads her to the bathroom, and gets her bath started. I make sure to pack Anna’s princess backpack with some of the art supplies I had bought her, and plenty of coloring books and paper. She’ll need something to distract herself with. When they return, Anna’s hair is pinned up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she’s wearing a pastel pink dress that has sunflower graphics around the bottom couple of inches. She also has a yellow cardigan over it, that matches the sun flowers. 

Wordlessly, we leave, pile into Lance’s SUV, and hit a drive through on the way. We remind Anna to be careful not to spill on her dress, and of course, Lance doesn’t touch his breakfast sandwich. When we get to the courthouse, Matt is waiting outside with everyone else. Even Lance’s family is already here. Anna undoes her own seat belts, and sprints to her grandma, who gushes over how pretty Anna is. As we walk in, Matt explains, “No one has seen the DNA results yet. The judge has them in a sealed envelope and got it straight from the lab.”

Lance nods, “It doesn’t matter…I already know the results.”

Matt opens the door to the court room for us, which is thankfully empty. He places his brief case on the table, and I set Anna’s backpack in front of where she’ll be sitting. Shiro leans over the railing that separates us and claps his hand on my shoulder, “Stay positive,” he places his other hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Both of you.”

The first row is filled with Lances family. Some cousins even came, and then behind them are Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay. Anna climbs into her chair, and I sit at the end, so Lance can be by Matt. He needs to know what’s happening. 

We fall into a comfortable silence, only to be disturbed by the door flying open, and a woman with gray hair down to the middle of her back, wearing a dark purple pants suit comes waltzing in. She has a smug look on her face, and she tosses her brief case on the table where Sendak will be sitting. She leers at Matt, “Are you ready to console your client when he loses?”

“Haggar, haven’t you learned not to get too cocky?”

I could have sworn she hissed at him, but then took her seat. Unsurprisingly, no one showed up in support of Sendak. After a couple minutes, the Judged arrives. She looks kind, even in her black robs, and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. “Good afternoon Judge Balmera. It is a pleasure as always.” Haggar greets.

“Sucking up will only hurt your case,” the judge says, raising an eyebrow. 

Her bailiff comes in, with two cops escorting Sendak in behind him. He glares at Lance, and Anna flinches, grabbing onto her Papa’s arm. Lance pats her hand, and she slowly lets go, and pulls out some of her art supplies. 

The judge clears her throat and calls out, “We are here to discuss the possibility that Sendak may be Anna McClain’s biological father. I understand we have some testimonies prepared for the defense, in the case that Sendak is in fact her father.”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Matt replies.

“Very well, I suppose first things first. We need to check the DNA results.” Judge Balmera carefully opens the envelope that she had carried in with her. She puts on some reading glasses, and carefully, and painstakingly slow, reads the results. She sighs, setting the paper down, “Mr. Holt, it looks like we will be hearing your reasoning’s for why Sendak should not have any parental rights for his daughter.”

Lance literally deflates. He knew Sendak was her father, but maybe, he had hoped his sister wasn’t so brainwashed that she didn’t go and have some fun, even once. Standing Matt picks up a stack of papers from his brief case and hands them to the bailiff, who gives them to the judge. “Your Honor, as you can see, Sendak has a list of charges ranging from Domestic violence, petty theft, drug usage, all the way up to murder. Murder of that little girls mother. Anna was only an infant, and that man, took her mother away from her. Mr. McClain has raised Anna since he was sixteen. When he was eighteen, he got fill parental custody of her. He has done a remarkable job molding the artistic, intelligent, sweet girl you see before you today. But, if that is not enough to convince you, I would like to call Mrs. McClain as my first witness.” Lance’s Mom makes her way to the witness stand, and Matt begins. “Mrs. McClain, can you tell me why you’re here today?”

“My granddaughter’s life is at stake.”

Matt dramatically gasps, reeling back a little, “You say her life is at stake. Why?”

“Because Sendak beat my daughter Diana, into a coma, where we eventually had to pull the plug, because she had been without brain activity for too long, and she would never be able to survive off of life support.”

Matt grabs a small packet of tissues from his brief case, and pulls a couple out, handing them to Lance’s mom. “Do you fear with even supervised visits that Sendak would be hazardous to Anna?”

“Yes, I truly do. He is manipulative, and convincing. He had brainwashed Diana into believing what he did to her would never happen again, but it always did. I fear if he gets any visitation that he will corrupt her mind, and take her from me too.”

“Thank you Mrs. McClain, you may step down, unless Haggar has any questions for you.”

“I have just one,” the creepy women defending Sendak rises from her chair. “It’s a yes or no question.”

“Do you think a father should be kept from his child?”

“I’m sorry, but that Is not a simple yes or no answer. If he was a loving and kind person, who didn’t kill my daughter then he could see her. But he isn’t that, and he did kill her, so yes, yes I think he should be kept from her. Blood isn’t what makes people family.”

Haggar grumbles, “No further questions.”

Lance was up next, and he went into graphic detail about what Sendak had done to him. How he hit him repeatedly in the face, smashes his legs under his foot, and that’s just the beginning of it. “Please, please don’t let Anna suffer because she happens to share some of Sendak’s DNA.” Lance begs as he gets down from the stand.

“Next, I’d like to call Keith Kogane. A witness and victim to Sendak’s latest crime of attempted abduction. I get up, and Sendak smirks at me, “Guess I did a good amount of damage on you. “The Judge looks right at him, and Haggar hushes him. “Mr. Kogane, can you tell me what happened the day Sendak tried to take Anna.”

“Myself, Lance, and Anna had gone to the zoo. Lance needed a bathroom break, but Anna wanted to go see the large cats. So I offered to take her, even though at the time I was wheelchair bound. I couldn’t get us close enough through the crowd, so Anna went up to the front by herself, and that’s when he made his move. When I saw him taking her away, I didn’t even think. I just got out of my chair and tried to stop him. He injured me pretty badly, and Anna had nightmares for weeks.” I pause looking at Anna, “She is the most amazing child. She deserves so much happiness and love. Unfortunately, Sendak can not provide those things.”

Haggar doesn’t question me, and when Judge Balmera asked if Sendak had anything to say, he decided not to. “After hearing the testimonies, and seeing how much love Mr. McClain has for Anna, I rule on the side of the defendant. Sendak will return to prision with zero rights to his daughter. No contact, no supervised visits. Nothing. I will not be the one to put a child’s life in danger.” We call cheer, and the judge clears her thrtoat, “Mr. McClain?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Take good care of her.”

“I wil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's typo's! I'm exhausted, but I'm hoping I didn't miss any!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff!

The summer went by too quickly, and things with Lance and Anna keep getting better and better. Right now we’re walking through the store, on our way to the school supply section. Lance and I start our second year at Altea University, and Anna has her first year of Kindergarten. Currently is sitting in the basket of the cart, excitedly pointing at the giant “Back to School” signs, and making sure we don’t miss the directions the arrows are pointing.

When we arrive in the section, she scrambles over the edge of the cart, and runs over to the backpacks. Lance watches her fondly as she touches backpack after backpack, eventually coming back with a blue sparkly one. Lance squats down, and asks, “Are you sure this is the one you want? You don’t want one with a character or animal on them?”

“Nope. I like blue…and sparkles!”

“Okay, we can get this one.” 

Anna jumps around. “Can I put it on?”  
Lance chuckles as he adjusts the straps and she slips her arms through them, letting the empty bag rest on her back. Then he convinces her to get back into the cart, and she can pick stuff out from in there.

After she gets her crayons, markers, pencils, note books, and everything else her school provided us with, Lance and I grab our own supplies. I watch curiously as he puts a sketch book into the basket, “Going to start drawing?”

He snorts. “No, trust me, I can barely draw a stick figure. It’s for you. I noticed your book is almost full.”

Reaching over, I grab his hand, and interlock out fingers. It’s sweet that he remembered that, because normally I’ll wait to get a new one until I’m pissed off that I forgot I needed on and I’m drawing on notebook paper.

After Anna picks out a lunch box, we start to make our way to the check out. About half way there, my right leg starts to cramp a little, so I lean heavily on the cart. “Are you okay?” Lance asks, his brows furrowed.

“Y-yeah, just a cramp.”

“I guess you probably should still use your braces then.”

I shake my head, because I’ve been without them for almost a week now. Today is just the first time we’ve done more than just move around our apartment. “I’ll be fine. Coran said I was more than ready for this.”

Lance kisses the side of my head, and we continue slowly to the check out.

Once we’re home, Lance starts dinner, while I help Anna pack her backpack. She excitedly shoved pencils into her princess pencil holder, and carefully places everything in her bag. Once we’re finished we set her bag on the floor by the door, and carry the other bags into mine and Lance’s room. We put the notebooks and pencils on the desk, next to our text books that we purchased when we signed up for classes. We’re both finishing up our general courses this year, and so far have every class together. He had said it’s so I can help him, but I know it’s because he’ll miss me. Which is okay, because I would miss him too. 

Once everything is put away, we go to Anna’s room, and I help her pick out an outfit for her first day tomorrow. We settled on a navy-blue cotton dress with black leggings. We loop the pants underneath the dress on the hanger, and hang it up on her closet door where she has a few hooks. Lance calls us for dinner, so Anna hurries out of her room, and I can hear her thudding footsteps as she runs through the apartment. Smiling, I walk into the hallway, and just as I turn into the kitchen, Lance is setting the table, and dishing Anna some of his enchiladas. 

“Hmm, it smells so good in here.” I comment, as I sit.

“I’d sure hope so. This is Mama’s recipe. Hers are better than mine, but…I’m getting better at making them.”

I dish myself some, take a bite, and let the flavors sit in my mouth. “Ngh…” I groan, “So good.”

Lance flushes, and Anna giggles, “You’re not supposed to talk with your mouth full!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, but it was just so good, I had to let your Papa know right away.”

We finish dinner with light chatter and laughter. Once we’re finished, and dishes are done, we curl up on the couch with Anna in the middle like always. We watch some silly sitcom, while Anna plays on Lance’s tablet. As it gets closer to bed time, she puts the tablet on Lance’s lap and curls up against my side. Tapping Lance’s shoulder, I point to Anna, who has her hand clutching my shirt, and her eyes shut. He smiles softly, before setting his tablet on the table, and scooping Anna up in his arms. She protests a little, so I decide to come with. Lance and I have been taking turns putting her to bed, and sometimes we even do it together. 

She blinks her eyes a few times, and Lance brings her into the bathroom, so she can use it before she goes to bed. I grab her a pair of pajamas, and raise an eyebrow at Lance and she comes swaying into the room, in just her underwear, and rubbing her eyes. She yawns as I help her slip on her lady bug pajamas. Then she tiredly climbs into bed, and mumbles, “Night Papa, I love you.”

“Goodnight Princess,” Lance kisses her forehead, “I love you too.

We start to walk out of her room, but she grabs my hand on my way by. I look down at her and she yawns again, “Night Daddy, I love you.”

My heart leaps into my throat, and then quickly melts. Bending over, brush her hair back, and kiss her temple, “I love you too.”

She smiles, letting her hand slide away from mine, and closes her eyes. When I turn to walk away I notice Lance, frozen in the door way. He looks back and forth from his daughter to me, and then a shit eating grin breaks out across his face.

I shove him playfully into the hall and shut the door. Then before I can say anything, he picks me up, tosses me over his shoulder, and deposits me on our bed. “What the hell?”

He puts his hand behind my neck, and pulls me into a heated kiss. He pulls away just far enough to speak, “I thought I couldn’t love you anymore than I already did, but…”he kisses me again, “You proved me wrong.”

“How?” I ask a little breathlessly.

“Because you love Anna, like…like she’s your own, and you’ve shown that to her. It’s the only thing I can think to explain why she would call you Daddy.” He pauses, his ocean blue eyes staring deep into mine. “It makes me so incredibly happy that she sees you like that.”

He slots our lips together again, and presses his weight into me. When he slips his tongue into my mouth, I rest my hands on his hips, and gasp when he grinds down against me.   
“L-Lance.”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.”

Flushing, I bury my face into his neck, pulling his waist down harder against me. It doesn’t take long for us to lose our clothes, and for Lance to have three fingers stretching me. Once he removes his fingers, and pushes himself into me, we make love, slowly, and sweetly. Small gasps, and names stuttered, as we finish together.

After a quick shower, we’re snuggled up in bed, and soft cry comes from Anna’s room. “D-Daddy…D-Daddy!”

I wait for Lance to get up, but he nudges me softly, “She’s calling for you.”

Frowning, I’m about to argue, but she cries out again, “D-Daddy!”

Suddenly, I remember she called me that today, and rush out of bed. I stumble into her room, and she’s sitting up with her Teddy clutched to her chest. “H-hey, What’s wrong?”

Tears roll down her cheeks, and she whimpers, “B-bad dream.”

I nudge her, so she scoots over, and I sit on her bed with her, she leans her head against my chest, and I caress her hair, asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was about the-the bad man.”

My heart clenches, because ever since the Trial, she’s been having occasional nightmares. “He can’t hurt you sweetie. I won’t let him.”

She sniffles, “Not me…you.”

“Oh, well he won’t hurt me either, okay? I promise.”

She nods, and asks, “W-will you stay with me for a little bit?”

“Of course.”

We get comfortable in her bed, with her head on my chest, and I hum quietly, trying to coax her back to sleep.

It must have worked, and must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing I remember is Lance cooing, with his camera on his phone pointed at us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is a little short! I was super busy all day, but didn't want to miss posting.

We pull up to Anna’s school, Voltron Academy, which is only about a mile from Altea U. It’s a private school, which somehow Lance managed to pay for. He told me once, after his sister died, people had a bunch of benefits for him and Anna. He even had one wealthy couple make a tuition fund for Anna. They are on the school board for Voltron Academy.  
Today is the only day she’ll get to wear what she wants. After school she’ll get her uniform, which consists of a powder blue knee length skirt, a white long sleeve button down shirt, and a matching powder blue vest. We’ve already purchased her knee high black socks, and she can wear whatever shoes she would like. 

Lance looks over his shoulder at Anna, who’s fidgeting in the back seat. “Are you ready?”

“Papa, can you stay with me?”

“Only for a bit, because Keith and I need to go to school too.”

She nods, staring out the window of the car. Other kids are excitedly pulling their parts toward the school. Lance gets out, and walks around the car to help Anna out. She clings to his hand, and after they take a few steps, Anna tears her hand away, and runs back to the car. She pulls my door open, and turns her puppy eyes on me. “Daddy, are you coming?”

“Uh, yeah. I can.” 

I get out of the car, surprised she still called me daddy. I thought that was from her tiredness last night. She grabs my hand, and pulls me along, until we’re close to Lance, and she takes his hand too. We get a few looks from other pristine families. With their expensive clothes, and stuck up attitudes. One woman even has the nerve to come up to Anna and say, “Isn’t it sweet that your brothers decided to bring you to school today.” 

Without missing a beat she looks right at the woman, “I don’t have any brothers.” Swinging Lance’s arm she says, “This is my Papa.” Then she swings mine, “And this is my Daddy.”

“Oh really?” The woman looks us up and down. “And how did your Papa and Daddy afford this place?”

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” I speak up, “That’s none of your business. And how dare you ask a five-year-old that kind of question.”

“Well who should I ask then, surely not someone like you.” The woman sneers.

“Like me? What does that mean?”

Lance picks up Anna, and grabs my arm, “Come on, she’s not worth it.”

“Just wait until the board hears who they’re letting into this school.”

Chuckling, Lance replies, “I can’t wait to see how that turns out for you.”

We enter the school without any more trouble, and found Anna’s classroom easily. She reluctantly lets Lance set her down, and a young man comes a greets us. “Hi, I’m Rax, who might you be?” He asks, squatting down in front of Anna.

She turns to hide against my legs, so I calmingly stroke her hair. “Princess, can you tell Rax your name?” Lance prods.

“Anna.” She whispers.

“It’s so nice to meet you Anna. I’m going to be your teacher this year.” He stands up after realizing she’s not going to stop hiding. “You must be her family?”

The man, who looks awfully familiar, with broad shoulders, dark hair, with almost a yellowish tint to his eyes. “I’m Anna’s dad.” Lance says, holding his hand out. “I trust that you’ll take good care of her?”

“Of course.” His eyes catch mine, and I realize I’ve been staring too long when he asks, “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, uh. You just…look like someone I know.” He smiles and it hits me, “Shay…you look a lot like one of my friends.”

He raises an eyebrow, “My sisters name is Shay. You must be Shiro’s brother I’ve heard so much about?”

“You’ve heard a lot about me?” Rax nods, but then excuses himself as he more kids start to show up. 

Lance crouches down, and hugs Anna tightly, “Be good, and have fun. We’ll be back later to pick you up. I love you so, so much.”

She clings to him, sniffling a little. I brace myself on the table next to me, managing to kneel next to them. Even with all the improvement I’ve made, sometimes simple movements can be difficult. Tucking her hair behind her ear, so I can see her, I say, “Don’t cry. It will be okay. You’re going to make lots of friends, and the day will be over before you know it.”

She wipes her eyes, and lets go of her dad, “O-okay.”

Lance kisses her forehead, and we get up to leave. As we walk down the hallway, I thought I saw Sendek down one of the other hallways. Stopping, I hurry over to the area, but it’s empty.

“What’s going on?” Lance asks, his brow creased.

“I-I just thought…never mind.” I don’t want to worry Lance if I don’t have to. Sendak can’t be here. He’s in prison. 

The drive to Altea u is quiet, which doesn’t help me convince myself that I didn’t see that evil bastard in Anna’s school. I tap my fingers on the car door, trying to distract my mind. I jump when my phone rings. I dig it out of my pocket, and frown at the unknown number. Curious I answer it, “Hello.”

“Well, hello Mr. Kogane.” The voice sends chills down my spine. “You must be surprised to hear from me, just as much as you were when you saw me.”

“Sendak…”

Lance finishes parking the car and his eyes snap up to me.

“Don’t sound so worried, Anna is still in her class room. Lucky for you they lock them when the day starts. She might not even be what I’m after anymore. After all, you and Lance are the reason I have no rights to my own flesh and blood. If I were you…Mr. Kogane…I’d watch your back.”

The call clicks off, so I shakenly lower my phone.

“Keith, what was that?” I stare at my phone, and Lance prods, “Keith talk to me, please.”

“Sendak…he got out. I thought I saw him at Anna’s school, and he…he was there, but he couldn’t get to her. He said…that I need to watch my back, because we were the ones who are keeping her from him.”

Lance grabs my hand, and rambles, “It’s okay…we’ll be okay. She’ll be okay. We can call the police. Talk to Matt. There has to be something, anything we can do.”

“Lance…” he keeps talking. “LANCE!” I shout, shutting him up. “I can’t…I can’t lose either of you. Because of you and Anna I walked again. Because of you and Anna, I learned how to love again. Because of you and Anna, I had a reason to keep going.”

He leans over the center counsel, grabbing onto my face. “You won’t lose us. I swear you won’t. We’re going to call Matt right now. See if we can get a guard or something for Anna.” I nod, trying to keep my thoughts positive. “And Keith, I can’t lose you either. You showed me that it’s possible to be with someone. That being a dad isn’t all that defines me. You’ve kept me strong when I felt like my world was falling apart. We’re a good team. We beat him once, and we can beat him again.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> There are a couple time jumps in this chapter. I was feeling like there wasn't a lot more I could do with this story. So this will be the final Chapter. I might do some one shots if you guys would like, but I am already working on another story which I will start uploading next Tuesday! I hope no one's too disappointed, but I felt like it was time to get this one wrapped up. If you feel like anything was left open ended let me know and I might make a one shot of it!

I’ve spent most of the last month looking over my shoulder, keeping Lance and Anna close. Anna has her own personal body guard, Thace. He’s a big guy, pretty stoic most of the time, but Anna has been breaking his hard exterior. We’ve even caught him laughing with her. He has a partner, Ulaz, who mostly hangs in the background. 

Lance, Shiro, Allura, and I are currently on our way to pick Anna up from school. Ulaz is behind us in his sleek, black, muscle car. When we pull up, it seems oddly…quiet. We start to get out of the car, because the school should be booming with life. There’s a parent teacher conference. Which is why everyone is here. Anna demanded that Shiro and Allura came to see her projects. Before we can get too far, Ulaz is out of his vehicle and standing in front of us with his arms out, to stop us. “Thace has yet to report back to me.”

Lance shoves, Ulaz’s arm out of his way and sprints toward the school. “Lance Stop!” I shout, chasing after him.

“Keith!!” Shiro yells, and I can hear him, Ulaz, and Allura sprinting too.

I almost run right into Lance who’s panting and staring down the hall way. Thace has Anna against a wall, with his body shielding her. There are multiple school guards, and teachers lying on the ground throughout the hall. Thace and Anna are surrounded by three guys, one of them being Sendak. He’s facing us with an evil grin. “Nice of you to join us. I could have easily taken the girl by now, but…as I told Keith, I have higher priorities now.”

Just then a man even bigger than Sendak comes out of one of the rooms and grabs Lance. “No! Leave him alone.” I shout.

There’s a gun pointed to his head, and knowing Thace has Anna protected, something snaps in me. With some maneuvering, I’m able to get the gun knocked out of the man’s hand, but as we tussle, a shot rings out, and pain tears through my back, knocking my onto my knees. 

“Keith!” Lance and Shiro scream.

Sendak laughs, and my eyes widen as he raises his gun again. The huge guy has his foot pressed down on the pain in my back, and just as I start to believe this is it, this is how I’m going to die, Lance dives onto the floor, grabs the discarded gun, and takes out Sendak and his three henchmen with exactly four shots. Thance gathers the guns from the men who were surrounding him and Anna, while Ulaz takes the gun from Lance’s shaking hands. All the men are still breathing, groaning, and holding their wounds. So Lance’s shot was able to disarm, and slow them down, without killing them. Thace and Ulaz starts to gather up the men, pulling zip ties from their utility belts, and binding their hands behind their back. 

Shiro drops down next to me, and pulls me up into his arms, “Keith, it will be okay. Allura is calling an ambulance now.”

“They don’t deserve an ambulance.” I snarl.

My vision starts to get spotty, and my energy seems to be evaporating. “W-What’s happening?”

Lance is suddenly at my side, his hands moving to my back. “Shit, Keith…” He pulls his sweater off, and moves it behind me. “No, no, no, no…this can’t be happening.”

He pulls his hands away and runs them through his hair, smearing blood through it. “L-Lance…are you hurt?”

Shiro helps hold the sweater to my back and that’s when I realize, “O-Oh…I..”

“The ambulance is on it’s way.” Allura says, her voice wavering.”

“That’s…good.” I croak, my eyes starting to droop.

“Keith, please…please stay awake, just a little longer.” Lance begs.

Reaching up, I caress his cheek with the back of my hand, “Don’t worry…sharpshooter, I’ll,” my hand falls, and his eyes widen. “I’ll be…” a cough rips through my throat, causing pain to rip through my entire body. When it passes, I feel myself fading, and just as my eyes shut, there’s sirens in the distance.

******************  
Groggily, I open my eyes, and panic slightly. Something is taped over my mouth, and I’m gagging on it. Frantically I try to rip at it, and hear someone yelling for a nurse or doctor. Multiple pairs of hands start to hold me down, and someone says, “Mr. Kogane, we need you to calm down. You’re in the ICU, and you have a breathing tube. If you can relax, we can take it out for you.”

My eyes dart from person to person, and I mumble around the tube, when I see Lance at the foot of the bed, behind a nurse. His hair is wild, and there are black bags under his eyes. He locks eyes with me, and I stop fighting. 

“Good, now this might make you gag a little, but just try to keep your throat relaxed.” 

I nod, and the doctor starts to pull the tube out. Once it’s gone, I cough, and grab onto my throat. It burns. I keep my eyes on Lance while the nurses check my vitals.

The doctor pulls my chart from the end of the bed and sighs, “Mr. Kogane. Do you remember what happened?”

Frowning, I croak, “Not entirely.”

“Would you like for me to explain it to you?”

“No. I…I just want to be alone with Lance. He can tell me.”

The doctor puts my chart back, and reminds me of the button I can press if I need anything form the nurses.

Lance hasn’t moved from where he’s been standing. I lift one of my hands, holding it out, and after a few moments, he collapses in the chair next to my bed, and grabs a hold of my hand. He presses the back of it up to his lips, and before I can say anything he lets out an agonizing sob. “I-I thought you…I didn’t…I couldn’t…”

“Lance, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

He shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes. “You took a bullet to your back. You probably can’t feel the pain now, because they’ve had you pretty drugged up.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “You could have died trying to save me. What would I have done if you did?”

“Hey…come here,” I whisper, and Lance crawls onto the bed, his body barely fitting next to mine. So he puts a leg over mine, and clings onto me. “One sec, let me move ov—” I gasp from the pain, and stare down at my legs in shock, “No…no this can’t be happening again. Lance please, please tell me it’s the drugs just making my legs heavy.”

He buries his face against my neck and sobs again, “I’m so sorry. If, if I had waited for Ulaz to go in first…you wouldn’t have gotten shot protecting me. You…you’d still be able to walk.”

“This isn’t your fault.” I pull him tighter against my side. “I-I walked before. I can do it again.”

“I believe in you.”

I kiss Lance on the head, but before I can bask in his warmth, the door flies open, and Shiro barrels in. He hugs me the best he can with Lance attached to my side. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are?”

“I can imagine.”

“Mom and Dad are worried sick. I had convinced them two days ago to go home and I would call if there was any changes.”

“Two days ago? How long have I been here?”

“Three months.” Lance mumbles. 

“There were…complications. You fell into a coma, and then when you woke up…there was an infection, because they missed a fragment of the bullet.” Shiro sighs, “They had to put you in a medical induced coma. They stopped giving you the medicine for that about a week ago. They were…we were all getting worried.”

“What…what happened to Sendak?” 

“High security prison, on death row. He got out with the help of the Galra gang. I guess he befriended Zarkon, who got his minions to break them out. He’s the one who had grabbed Lance.” Shiro explains.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, I close my eyes, clinging onto Lance, “How’s Anna? Was she okay?”

“Anna was shaken up. I’ve started taking her to a counselor. Well, my mom has. I’ve been here, and she’s been coming here every day after school.” Lance says.

“I’m glad she didn’t get hurt.”

“Me too.”

*************  
The rest of the year flew by, and I’ve slowly started to walk again. I’ve been back in the hideous leg braces for a few months now. Lance helps me straighten out my red bow tie, and Shiro hands me my crutches. I gently push them away, and unlatch my braces. He looks at me confused, so I ask, “Did you really think I wouldn’t walk for your wedding? It’s bad enough you postponed it so I wouldn’t be in the wheel chair.”

Shiro squeezes the lift out of me, and Hunk peeks into the room, “You guys all set?” We nod, and he joins us as we walk to the front of the church. Shiro stands tall new the Pastor, with myself next to him, then Hunk, and Lance. The pews are full of our friends and family. Allura somehow convinced Pidge to be her maid-of-honor, and even got her into a sleek mint green dress. Shay follows Pidge down the aisle, lining up next to her, and then Anna peeks around the corner. 

Standing tall, in her white, with green detailed dress, that has short sleeves, and a ball gown skirt, she carries her basket full of petals. Carefully she drops some on both sides. Making sure to do a thorough job. She smiles at everyone, and takes her place by Shay. 

Everyone stands as Allura turns the corner, and I’m pretty sure Shiro stopped breathing. She’s in an mermaid style dress, that had one shoulder strap. Her white hair is curled and style don the top of her head. She has a golden tiara against her forehead, and a veil that seems a mile long. She smiles brightly as she approaches my brother, and I can head our mom crying in the front row. 

The wedding was breathtaking, and as Lance and I slow dance, with a sleeping Anna in his arms, I kiss him passionately. He grunts a little and asks, “What was that for?”

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“I know it seems cliché to ask now, at someone else’s wedding, but I need to know you’ll be mine forever. We don’t have to right away, but will you? Marry me?”

He stops swaying to the music and nods before almost crushing Anna in between us, “Of course I will. I love you, so much.”

Grinning like an idiot I kiss him again, and get him to sway to the music again. He and Anna are my reason to keep fighting, my reason to keep hoping, and my reason to keep loving. I won’t give them up for anything.


	22. Authors note

Hey everyone! I started to post an original work. You can find it on my profile or here: [The Zanite Chronicles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13207782/chapters/30212217)

 

Please don't feel obligated to read it, I just wanted to put it out there. Thank you all for the support you gave for this fic! It meant and still means to world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments are always welcome! I'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> **I kept the first chapter short to get a feel for the site, and for the story. I will be trying to post regularly, and the chapters will most likely get longer.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
